Kumpulan One-shoot NaruSaku
by NamiKura10
Summary: Ch-3: "Pena Merah Muda" Summary: Mungkin karena sebuah pena merah muda akhirnya Sakura dapat mengapai semua yang ia inginkan, cita-citanya dan juga cintanya. (typos/ooc/boring/gaje)DLDR... RnR please...
1. Prince & Princess Campus

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : NaruSaku

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rated : T semi M

Warning : OOC, Typo, Mainstream, Gaje, Karangan sendiri, DLDR etc.

Happy reading^_^

Story by NamiKura10

...

...

...

 **"Prince & Princess Campus"**

...

...

...

…

"Tak kusangka, padahal baru seminggu yang lalu kau pindah, kau langsung tenar di kalangan mahasiswa" ujar Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Ya..bahkan dalam seminggu ini ada 3 cowok yang sudah nembak kamu" timpal Tenten juga tampak kesal.

"Apalagi cowok-cowok yang ngejar kamu itu keren-keren plus tampan-tampan" Hinata ikut menimpali. Ino dan Tenten manggut-manggut menyetujui perkataan Hinata.

Sakura nama gadis yang saat ini tenar di kalangan mahasiswa, padahal baru seminggu ia pindah di Tokyo International University dan mengambil jurusan Fashion.

Bahkan ia berada di urutan pertama sebagai mahasiswi most wanted di kampus itu.

Sakura memang berbeda dari kebanyakan mahasiswi, ia memiliki surai merah muda yang jarang dimiliki oleh kebanyakan orang, ia cantik dan memiliki body yang proposional.

Dan ia juga terlahir di keluarga koglomerat. Setiap hari selalu di antar jemput oleh mobil van mewah plus sopir keren ber jas hitam.

Mungkin karena itu banyak pemuda yang menginginkan ia untuk jadi tabatan hatinya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menolak mereka?, jika aku jadi kau, sudah pasti aku akan menggaet mereka semua" ya jika Ino yang berada di posisi Sakura sudah pasti ia tidak akan menolak mereka.

"Pig..kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?, bagaimana kalau Sai tau, kalau ka-.."

"Ish..aku kan mengatakan jika" potong Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibir, kesal. Ino memang sudah memiliki kekasih, bahkan ia sudah bertunangan. Sai adalah tunangan Ino.

"Oke-oke..maaf!" Sakura mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya menghadap Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"…"

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Ino, Sakura menghela nafas. "Hahh~…ok, alasanku tak menerima mereka karena aku-.." Sakura sengaja menghentikan perkataannya, karena melihat ketiga temannya langsung mendekat kearahnya, menghimpitnya.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya kepada ketiga temannya.

"Ayo cepat katakan!" Ino memberi tatapan tajam ke arah Sakura.

"T-tapi jangan seperti ini, lihat! Mereka semua melihat ke arah kita". Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman kampus. Mereka duduk di atas rumput hijau, Ino berada di sebelah kiri Sakura, Tenten berada di kanan Sakura dan Hinata berada di antara Ino dan Tenten.

Ya memang benar saat ini kebanyakan mahasiswa tengah memerhatikan mereka.

Seketika itu Ino, Tenten dan Hinata menjauhkan diri dari Sakura, kembali duduk ke tempat semula.

"Jadi?" Tanya Tenten

"Itu karena aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang tidak tulus menyukaiku" tutur Sakura sambil bersedekap angkuh. Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat ketiga sahabatnya saling pandang, keheranan.

'Tidak tulus bagaimana?,jelas terlihat mereka melakukan semuanya untuk Sakura, mereka rela kehabisan tenaga maupun uang hanya untuk Sakura, lalu di mana letak tidak tulusnya?' Pikir mereka bertiga.

"Hahh~...begini ya teman-teman, apa kalian tidak berfikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang menyatakan cintanya kepada orang yang belum di kenalnya?. Bahkan mereka hanya tahu bahwa orang itu terkenal, aku sudah menduga kalau mereka menyatakan cinta padaku karena aku cantik, menarik dan anak orang kaya. Dan pastinya mereka akan memanfaatkan kelebihanku itu, jadi aku tidak akan memilih cowok sembarangan" ujar Sakura angkuh, Setelah melihat ketiga temannya keheranan.

Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat ketiga temannya sweetdrop.

Sakura memang seperti itu, mereka sudah mengenal Sakura sejak mereka Junior High School. Sakura terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat, dan ia selalu di manja oleh kedua orang tuanya. Jadi mereka tidak heran melihat sifat Sakura yang sombong dan cerewet.

Saat kuliah, mereka berpisah, lebih tepatnya Sakura yang memisahkan diri dari mereka. Sakura memilih untuk kuliah di kampus yang berbeda dengan mereka. Itu karena Sakura ikut dengan neneknya pindah ke kota lain dan kuliah di sana. Tapi pada saat semester akhir, mereka sempat kaget melihat Sakura berada dalam kelas mereka. Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia dan neneknya akan tinggal di kota ini.

"Hei..bukankah itu Naruto-kun?" Di sebuah bangku taman, terletak tak jauh dari empat sahabat itu, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah duduk di bangku itu membelakangi mereka.

"Iya..itu Naruto-kun, tadi aku melihatnya pakek kemeja itu" tadi Tenten sempat melihatnya saat dia turun dari mobilnya.

"Wahh...meskipun dari belakang, dia terlihat keren ya?" Ujar Ino sambil berbinar.

"Hei Sakura,,kau tau? Naruto-kun itu sulit banget di dapatkan loh" terang Tenten yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Ino dan Hinata.

"Masa sih?, kelihatannya dia biasa aja tuh" remeh Sakura.

"Heii...kau belum mengenal Naruto-kun, dia itu cowok paling sempurna di kampus ini, sudah tampan, keren, jenius plus kaya raya, apa coba kalau tidak disebut sempurna?" Jelas Ino.

"Betull.." Tenten mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajah Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Kami ingin menantangmu Sakura!" Ujar Ino menatap tajam Sakura.

"Menantangku?" Tanya Sakura

"Yap...kau selalu menganggap semua cowok suka sama kamu kan?, tapi ada cowok yang sangat sulit untuk di dapatkan, bahkan sudah banyak cewek yang nembak dia, tapi sayang tak ada satu cewek pun yang beruntung. Hinata pernah merasakannya" mereka bertiga memandang Hinata prihatin.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata bingung karena di pandang seperti itu.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura

"Namikaze Naruto" Ino, Tenten dan Hinata menjawab dengan serentak.

"Jadi dia?" Ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk manis di bangku taman.

"Ya..tantangannya kamu harus bisa menjadikan dia sebagai pacarmu!" Ujar Ino

"Itu tak masalah, aku yakin pasti dia akan langsung menerimaku" ujar Sakura angkuh.

"Eits..jangan sombong dulu, kau belum mengenal Naruto-kun, dia itu sulit di dekati tau" seru Tenten. Ya pemuda itu memang sangat sulit di dekati, dia akan bersikap dingin dengan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tantangan kalian, tapi jika aku berhasil kalian akan memberiku apa?" Tanya Sakura. Sakura tidak akan mau kalau tantangan ini tidak ada untungnya untuk dia.

"Jika kamu berhasil, kami akan mentraktirmu belanja, bagaimana?" Tawar Ino. Ide yang tepat, Sakura memang suka belanja. Mungkin itu hadiah yang tepat untuknya.

"Emm..baiklah, jika benar tantangan kalian sulit, aku minta hadiahnya lebih besar" pinta Sakura, jika memang dia sulit di dapatkan ia tidak mau dong kalau hadiahnya kecil.

"Baiklah-baiklah" jika tidak segera di tanggapi pasti Sakura tidak akan berhenti.

"Ok..aku akan mencobanya" Sakura beranjak dari rumput dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku taman yang terdapat pemuda pirang. Sebelum beranjak Sakura sempat mendengar seruan temannya.

"Semoga berhasil" ujar mereka bertiga sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Sakura. Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyum manis.

…

Memang benar kata temannya, bahwa pemuda ini sangat tampan. Dia terlihat sangat cocok dengan gaya rambut spike, dia terlihat sangat maskulin. Jika di perhatikan dia seperti orang bule.

"Ada apa?" Terdengar suara baritone dari pemuda pirang yang sedang asik duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku saat ia tiba di dekat bangku.

"Emm...halo?!" Saat mendengar suara sang pemuda, tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Bahkan bibirnya sulit untuk berucap, malahan yang keluar adalah kata itu.

"Hn" Sakura hampir saja terjungkal saat mendengar jawaban dingin dari pemuda ini. Ternyata memang benar, dia sulit untuk di dekati.

"emm.. sedang membaca apa?" Tanya Sakura berbasa-basi.

Pemuda itu tak berkata apa-apa, tapi ia menunjukkan judul bukunya kepada Sakura.

Sakura hanya ber'oh'ria setelah membaca judul bukunya.

Beberapa detik tak ada yang bersuara, hanyut dalam pikiran sendiri-sendiri.

"Ehm..ada apa kau mendatangiku?" Naruto menunup bukunya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura.

"Emm...cuma ingin berkenalan saja, ngomong-ngomong kamu ngambil fakultas apa?" Sakura tersenyum simpul sambil meremat tangannya yang berada di belakang tubuh untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Tapi ia langsung menjawab "fakultas bisnis".

"Owh..." Sakura manggut mengerti setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kau tak capek?" Tanya Naruto, ia melihat Sakura yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping bangku.

Sakura menunjukkan cengirannya "sedikit sih,,ehehe" jawabnya.

Naruto bergeser, memberikan tempat untuk Sakura duduk. "Duduklah!" Titahnya kepada Sakura.

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata hampir pingsan melihat kejadian di sana, tak biasanya bahkan tak pernah ada seorang cewek asing yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Naruto. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Naruto menawarkan duduk untuk gadis asing yang baru di kenalnya. Sebenarnya apa yang di miliki Sakura?, sehingga membuat semua pemuda luluh padanya. Bahkan Naruto yang terkenal dingin dengan gadis yang tak di kenalnya.

Sakura sendiri sempat kaget karena hal itu. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tenang dan menerima ajakan itu.

Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto. Melihat hal itu, banyak mahasiswi bahkan mahasiswa iri, marah bahkan cemburu melihat prince dan princess kampus duduk bersandingan.

"Jadi..kau menemuiku hanya untuk itu?" Tanya Naruto setelah Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala membantah pertanyaan Naruto, "tidak,,aku kesini ingin meminta bantuanmu, kamu mau membantuku kan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manis yang bisa membuat semua pemuda bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Naruto dingin. Begitulah ia, jika berhadapan dengan gadis 'asing'.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan makalah, sejak kemarin aku belum mengerjakannya, kamu bisa kan?" lagi-lagi Sakura menunjukkan senyum manisnya kepada Naruto.

"Hah~…baiklah" Naruto mendesah lelah, sebenarnya ia ingin menolaknya, tapi saat melihat senyuman Sakura ia tidak bisa.

"Kyaa..terima kasih banyak" tanpa sadar, Sakura menerjang tubuh Naruto dengan berteriak kegirangan.

Kejadian itu membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Naruto sedikit melotot saat Sakura menerjangnya, memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. "Ehm..bisa kau hentikan ini!" Naruto berdehem untuk menyadarkan Sakura.

"Eh..m-maaf!,aku terlalu bahagia karena ada yang mau membantuku" Ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Emm..terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, besok aku tunggu di cafe Nami, sekali lagi arigatou" dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipinya, ia berujar sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Hn, tak masalah" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu" ujar Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali sampai tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

...

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Tak hanya Ino, tapi Tenten dan Hinata juga.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan, sudah waktunya pelajaran, ayo pergi!" Setelah memberesi buku dan laptopnya, Sakura menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, dan mengajak teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan taman.

...

...

"wah..kau hebat Sakura" seru Tenten.

Saat ini mereka berada di kelas. Setelah pelajaran hari ini berakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dahulu. Demi mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

"Yah,,kurasa dia tidak sulit untuk di dapatkan" ujar Sakura angkuh.

"Itu bagimu, tapi bagi kami itu sulit tau. Sebenarnya kau memakai apa sih?, kok semua cowok luluh padamu" seru Ino.

"Aku tidak pakai apa-apa, sudah takdirku untuk selalu di puja oleh cowok" sebenarnya Sakura juga kurang mengerti, kenapa semua pemuda tertarik padanya. Tapi kalau Naruto berbeda, Sakura rasa ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto menuruti permintaannya. Ya Sakura tahu 'sesuatu' itu.

"Ok..ok..kau memang ahlinya, aku pulang dulu, Sai sedang menungguku di parkiran,bye" setelah memberesi semua barangnya, Ino bergegas pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Ok,,aku juga harus pergi, kurasa sopirku sudah datang, Tenten jaga baik-baik calon adik iparmu ya!, bye" Sakura memberikan senyuman manis kepada Tenten dan Hinata yang saat ini tengah terpaku karena ejekkannya.

"Sakuraaa...awaass...kauuu.." teriak Tenten baru menyadari ejekkan Sakura saat gadis itu sudah berada jauh dari kelas.

Sakura tahu jika Tenten tengah menjalin hubungan dengan sepupu Hinata.

...

...

...

...

"Sakura..bagaimana kemarin?" Baru saja Sakura memasuki kelas, ia sudah di berondong dengan pertanyaan oleh Ino.

"Apanya?" Sungguh Sakura tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Ino.

Ino berdecak mendengar Sakura balik bertanya, "ck,,tentu saja Naruto dan makalahmu?" Ujar Ino kesal.

"Owh,,biasa aja" kemarin sore ia menyuruh Naruto untuk datang ke rumahnya, untuk membantunya mengerjakan makalahnya. Kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa antara ia dan Naruto, Naruto hanya menunjukkan caranya membuat makalah, sedangkan isinya ia sendiri yang membuat.

"Benarkah?, tidak terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" Tanya Ino curiga.

"Sudahlah..pig, nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu akan ku ceritakan" ujar Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah..baiklah.." Ino pun meninggalkan Sakura dan kembali ke bangkunya.

...

"Sakura-chan"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang, ia pun menoleh ke asal suara, "Gaara-kun" panggilnya kepada pemuda berambut merah dan bertato di dahi yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Sakura-chan..aku mencarimu tadi, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu", tadi Gaara sempat mencari Sakura di kelasnya, tapi kata temannya Sakura baru saja keluar dari kelasnya hendak menuju kantin.

Saat ini Gaara dan Sakura tengah berada di koridor sejalan menuju kantin. "Bicara apa?", dalam benak Sakura sedikit menebak arah pembicaraan Gaara.

Gaara mengambil tangan kanan Sakura yang bebas, sedangkan tangan kiri Sakura tengah mendekap sebuah laptop, dan memaksa Sakura mengikutinya. "Eh..kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura di sela tangannya di tarik Gaara untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita akan berbicara di suatu tempat, tenang saja! Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu" Gaara mengerti karena Sakura sempat kaget tiba-tiba ia menariknya.

Melihat senyum Gaara, Sakura menjadi sedikit tenang dan menurut ajakan Gaara.

Tanpa Gaara dan Sakura sadari, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka. Dan sekarang orang itu mengikuti kemana perginya Gaara dan Sakura.

...

"Kenapa kita bicara di sini?" Tanya Sakura kepada Gaara setelah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di taman belakang kampus. Gaara memilih tempat ini karena tempat ini sangat pas untuk membicarakan 'masalah' ini dengan Sakura.

Taman belakang kampus memang sangat cocok, tempatnya tak kalah bagus dengan taman depan, dan tempatnya lebih sepi.

"Karena tempat ini sangat pas" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sakura. Tak ayal senyum itu sedikit membuat Sakura tersipu.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Gaara berubah menjadi serius, "Sakura..memang kita baru mengenal dua minggu yang lalu, tapi perasaan ini sudah ada semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu, aku tidak ingin menyesal dengan tidak mengungkapkannya secepatnya" Gaara terlihat menghela nafas sejenak untuk menetralkan kegugupannya.

Gaara melangkah perlahan mendekati Sakura, ia menggambil tangan Sakura yang bebas, dan mengenggamnya dengan lembut. "Sakura..aku mencintaimu" bisik Gaara yang saat ini wajahnya tepat berada di hadapan wajah Sakura, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Sakura sempat membulatkan matanya mendengar bisikan Gaara, ia pun mendorong dada Gaara dengan perlahan. "Maaf" Sakura menutup matanya saat mengatakannya, ia tidak tega melihat ekspresi Gaara.

Gaara merasakan ada berjuta pisau yang menghujam hatinya saat mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibir Sakura. "Kenapa..kenapa kau menolakku?" ia butuh alasan, kenapa Sakura menolaknya, padahal ia benar-benar tulus mencintainya. "KENAPA SAKURA?" Gaara menyentuh bahu Sakura dan menguncangnya dengan keras, ia meluapkan amarahnya kepada Sakura.

"…"

Sakura bergeming, tak dapat lagi menjawab pertanyaan itu. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya, ia tidak ingin menyakiti pemuda ini. Pemuda ini sudah ia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya, semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan kepadanya selama ini telah di artikan berbeda oleh pemuda ini.

"SAKURA CEPAT JAWAB AKU!" Lagi-lagi Gaara berteriak dan menguncang bahu Sakura dengan keras. Gaara merasa sangat sakit saat ini, ia kira selama ini Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi ternyata.

"Hentikan!.. Gaara.."

Gaara menoleh ke arah sumber suara "kau" ujar Gaara setelah mengetahui siapa yang mencegahnya.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" titah orang itu dengan santai.

Sakura mendongak ketika mendengar suara yang di kenalnya. "N-Naruto" ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya.

Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ia berdiri dengan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah buku tebal, dan tangan kirinya tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celana jeansnya. Ia menampilkan ekspresi seperti biasanya, tapi Sakura melihat ada sesuatu dalam ekpresi itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Gaara setelah melepaskan Sakura.

"Aku di sini ada kepentingan dengan Sakura, jadi biarkan Sakura pergi denganku!" Jawab Naruto dingin.

"ini bukan urusanmu, jangan ikut campur, dan aku masih ada urusan dengan Sakura" ujar Gaara tak kalah dingin.

Tanpa menghiraukan larangan Gaara, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura. Ia pun mengambil tangan Sakura yang bebas dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari Gaara.

Gaara mencekal lengan Sakura yang tengah mendekap laptop, melarangnya pergi,"kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja, urusan kita belum selesai" ujar Gaara.

Terpaksa Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula Sakura. "Le-pas-kan Sa-ku-ra" ujar Naruto menatap tajam Gaara.

"Sudahlah Naruto..ayo kita pergi" Sakura melepas genggaman Naruto, ia pun melepaskan cekalan Gaara pada lengannya dengan pelan, ia takut menyakiti Gaara, tapi ia memang telah menyakiti Gaara. Sakura mengambil telapak tangan Naruto dan menariknya pergi dari hadapan Gaara.

Gaara hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh dengan sendi, 'kurasa inilah takdirku' batin Gaara miris.

...

Sakura pov

Setelah satu minggu lebih aku mendekati Naruto, kini aku dan dia semakin hari semakin dekat, meskipun dia masih bersikap dingin sih.

Aku tidak menyangka, aku bisa dekat dengan prince kampus, yang katanya selalu bersikap dingin.

Bahkan setelah kejadian Gaara tadi, ia malah bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya kepadaku. Kurasa ia sedang marah saat ini. Entah karena apa, atau karena aku?.

Aku sedikit menyesal dengan perbuatanku pada Gaara tadi, kenapa aku tidak mencoba menjelaskannya pada Gaara, tapi aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengatakan semuanya, karena aku sudah menganggap Gaara sebagai sahabat baikku.

...

Jujur, aku memang mengakui dia itu sempurna. Tampan, keren, seksi, jenius dan kaya raya. Siapa coba yang tidak menginginkannya?. Sejak aku dekat dengannya, tak sedikit mahasiswi yang membeci aku. Meskipun masih banyak mahasiswa yang masih mengagumiku.

Kerap kali aku juga mendapat ancaman dari fans Naruto, karena telah berani mendekati idolanya. Aku lebih memilih mengabaikannya, untuk apa meladeni mereka? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku.

Saat ini aku dan Naruto tengah berada di kantin kampus, tinggal sedikit lagi makalahku akan selesai.

"Di bagian akhir makalah kau bisa beri catatan khusus atau catatan kosong yang bisa kau tulis sendiri" Jelas Naruto sambil pandangannya tak lepas dari layar datar laptop. Jika sedang serius Naruto terlihat begitu menawan, sampai-sampai aku tidak berkedip memandangnya.

"Baiklah..cepat tulis bagian daft-…" belum selesai Naruto menjelaskan, terdengar sebuah teriakan memanggil nama Naruto.

"Naruto-kuunn...", Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berponi rata sambil berjalan cepat ke arah meja yang aku tempati bersama Naruto.

'hahh~…sudah pasti dia', dan semenjak satu minggu lebih aku dekat dengan Naruto, aku jadi tau dia. Ya dia adalah si pirang pucat berponi rata, dia bernama Shion. Dan dia selalu mengejar-ngejar Naruto.

Bisa di bilang Shion termasuk fans fanatik Naruto, dia selalu terobsesi untuk memiliki Naruto. 'Fans fanatik yang lebay' pikirku.

Shion memang cantik sih, bahkan kebanyakan fans Naruto adalah gadis cantik. 'Tapi tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari aku'.

Saat Shion telah tiba, dia langsung memeluk Naruto dengan manja. "Naruto-kun aku merindukanmu" ujarnya.

'Khii..ingin sekali aku menariknya dan melemparkannya ke jurang' geramku. Aku selalu tidak tahan ingin memberi pelajaran Shion agar dia tidak mendekati Naruto, 'tapi apa aku bisa? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto'. Hal itulah yang membuatku lemah, mungkin sebaiknya aku akan 'mengungkapkannya' sekarang.

Bagiku sekarang yang aku pikirkan bukanlah tantangan dari teman-temanku, tapi perasaanku. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai Naruto 'sejak lama', bahkan kerap kali aku menolak pernyataan cinta dari banyak pemuda karena 'aku mencintai Naruto'. Kurasa inilah waktunya untuk 'mengungkapkannya', entah apa reaksi Naruto setelah aku 'mengungkapkannya', semoga dia mau menerimanya.

Tapi bagaimana jika Gaara tau?, yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah 'mengungkapkan' yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua, semoga saja Gaara bisa mengerti.

Tujuanku melakukan ini, karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Shion yang selalu mendekati Naruto, bahkan aku juga membenci mahasiswi yang selalu 'sok manis' di depan Naruto. Memang sih Naruto tidak pernah menanggapinya, ia selalu bersikap dingin kepada mereka. Hal itulah yang membuat aku sedikit senang.

Sakura pov end.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang terlihat geram menahan amarahnya. Naruto tahu sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu, entah apa itu.

"Shion..lepaskan aku!" Geram Naruto menahan amarahnya yang hampir keluar gara-gara Shion.

"Tidak mau" Shion malah mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto.

"Apa kau tuli?, lepaskan Naruto" Sakura berteriak dan bangkit dari duduknya sambil menuding Shion dengan telunjuknya. Ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?" Shion melepaskan pelukannya dan membalas Sakura tak kalah sengit.

"Selama ini aku telah bersabar, tapi untuk kali ini tidak" ujar Sakura sambil berjalan kaku ke arah Shion.

Shion tak pernah melihat 'princess kampus' semenyeramkan saat ini, sampai-sampai ia bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "M-memangnya kau siapanya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion sedikit gugup karena melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"S-Sakura hentikan!, apa kalian tak malu di lihat oleh orang banyak" ujar Naruto sedikit gugup karena melihat Sakura marah. Memang benar, saat ini mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh isi kantin.

...

Begitu pula ketiga sahabat Sakura, mereka memandang kejadian di sana dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa sih masalahnya?, sehingga Sakura semarah itu" tanya Tenten.

"Tadi itu tiba-tiba Shion datang dan langsung memeluk Naruto-kun, dan Sakura marah deh" jelas Hinata yang tadi terus memerhatikan kejadian di sana.

"Apa mungkin Sakura cemburu?" Tanya Ino kepada kedua sahabatnya. Ya gelagat Sakura memang terlihat seperti orang cemburu, melihat Shion dekat-dekat dengan Naruto.

"Kurasa juga begitu, apa Sakura sudah menyukai Naruto-kun ya" pikir Tenten.

...

"Jadi..kau ingin tau aku ini siapanya Naruto?" tanya Sakura ketika sudah berada di depan Shion.

"Memangnya kau siapanya?, pacar bukan, saudara juga bukan" ujar Shion dengan nada mengejek.

Gigi Sakura bergemlutuk dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "Aku adalah ISTRInya Naruto" teriak Sakura dengan kencang, sehingga membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin tersentak kaget karena mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Apa..Sakura istri Naruto-kun"

"Ini tidak mungkin, Sakura-chan istri Naruto, aku tidak percaya ini"

"Jadi Prince kampus sudah mempunyai istri, sejak kapan?"

"Tak kusangka, prince kampus adalah suami princess kampus"

Terdengar bisikan dan gumaman dari berbagai penjuru kantin, banyak yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar, ada yang menangis tersedu-sedu, ada juga yang terlihat marah mendengar hal ini.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia tampak menghela nafas, Sudah ia duga Sakura akan melakukan hal ini tadi. Entah mengapa hari ini Sakura sering membuatnya kesal.

"Khii...jangan mengaku-ngaku ya, Naruto-kun itu masih single, dan akulah yang akan jadi istrinya bukan kau" Shion tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Sakura.

"Kau tidak percaya, baiklah..Naruto kemarikan tangamu!" Sakura mengangkat tangan kiri Naruto yang terdapat cincin emas dengan permata berlian kecil di bagian tengah cincin, jika di perhatikan di sana terdapat tulisan 'Sakura'. Sakura menyandingkan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kiri Naruto, "sudah percaya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan cincin di tangannya dan di tangan Naruto yang tampak sama persis, tapi milik Sakura terdapat tulisan 'Naruto'.

"I-ini tidak mungkin, ini semua bohong kan?, Naruto-kun katakan kalau ini semua bohong!" Air mata mengalir, Shion tidak bisa menahannya lagi ketika tau kebenarannya.

"Hahh~…" Naruto menghela nafas sebelum menjawab "maaf Shion, tapi inilah kenyataannya".

"Ti-tidak mungkin"

Bruukk

Tiba-tiba Shion pingsan, karena tidak kuat dengan kenyataan ini.

...

...

"Sakura..kami butuh penjelasan!" Ino, Tenten dan Hinata menatap tajam Sakura, meminta sebuah kejelasan.

"Hahh~…baiklah" ujar Sakura malas.

 **FLASBACK**

"Jadi kau akan pindah ke kampusku?" Tanya Naruto yang saat ini sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang sambil serius dengan bukunya.

"Hmm...bukankah sudah jelas" jawab Sakura, ia sedang duduk di depan meja rias sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya yang tergerai.

Naruto mengalihkan padangan dari bukunya menuju istrinya, "hahh~…tapi alasanmu yang tidak jelas" Naruto menghela nafas mengingat alasan istrinya yang ingin pindah kampus dengannya.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap suaminya yang berada di atas ranjang, "tidak jelas bagaimana?, kan sudah jelas aku tidak ingin suamiku dekat dengan perempuan lain" ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Jadi..kau tidak percaya dengan suamimu?" Sebenarnya bagi Naruto tak masalah jika istrinya pindah kampus dengannya, tapi alasan Sakuralah yang bermasalah.

Sakura meletakkan sisirnya di atas meja rias, dan beranjak menuju sang suami yang sedang asyik membaca buku. "Sayang..bukannya aku tidak percaya, tapi aku dengar dari temanku kalau kau sering di kejar-kejar banyak gadis cantik, aku kan tidak ingin kalau suamiku terjerat oleh mereka" Sakura menyelipkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang istri. Ia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas di samping ranjang, ia lalu balas memeluk sang istri. "Jadi kau takut jika suamimu ini tergaet gadis cantik di kampus?, memang benar gadis-gadis yang mengejarku sangat cantik-cantik, aku pernah berfikir untuk menjalin hubung-… _ouch.._ sakit sayang" ia merasakan sakit di perutnya karena mendapat cubitan dari istrinya.

"Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" Sakura menatap tajam sang suami sambil terus memberikan cubitan di perut sixpacknya.

"Ouch..hentikan..aku minta maaf, aku hanya bercanda, ouch.." mohon Naruto, ia terus berusaha menghindar dari cubitan sang istri.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan ulangi lagi, itu tidak lucu" Sakura mengambek, ia membelakangi Naruto sambil bersedekap.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah sang istri. Ia bergerak maju, tangannya terjulur melingkar di sekeliling perut sang istri. Ia menurunkan dagunya di pundak sang istri, "baiklah, kamu boleh pindah ke kampusku, tapi dengan satu syarat" bisiknya, ia mengecup perpotongan leher jenjang sang istri dengan mesra.

"A-apa syaratnya?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah terbuai dengan sentuhan Naruto.

"Kamu harus bisa menyembunyikan identitas kita, agar kita bisa belajar dengan tenang,hm?" bisik Naruto sambil mengecup bahu mulus sang istri.

"B-baiklah" ujar Sakura sambil menutup mata karena telah terbuai oleh sentuhan sang suami.

"Bagus..jadi bisa kita mulai!" Pintanya berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menikmati perlakuan dari suami sexynya.

 **FLASBACK END**

"Jadi karena itu kau pindah kampus?" Ino, Tenten dan Hinata hampir saja terjungkal saat mendengar alasan Sakura berpindah kampus.

Sakura dengan polosnya mengangguk.

"Tapi jika aku berada di posisi Sakura, sudah pasti aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" ujar Ino.

"Hah..kalian berdua sama saja" seru Tenten. "Jadi kau dan Naruto sudah menikah sejak kapan?".

Sakura memasang pose berfikir, "aku dan Naruto sudah menikah sejak 6 bulan yang lalu".

"Lalu di mana kali pertama kalian bertemu?" Giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil, kami satu sekolah saat SD, waktu SMP dan SMA kami tidak pernah lagi satu sekolah. Orang tuaku dan orang tua Naruto adalah teman dekat waktu SMA dan kuliah, mereka menjodohkan kami. Tapi sebelum kami di jodohkan, kami sudah berpacaran sejak kelas 10. Lalu kami menikah 6 bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya alasanku kuliah disini bukan hanya hal itu, tapi juga karena kampus ini lebih baik dari kampus aku sebelumnya" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa berpacaran, padahal kalian beda sekolah?" Tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya sejak kecil, aku dan dia tidak pernah putus kontak, meskipun kami berbeda sekolah tapi kami sering berhubungan, Karena jarak rumah kami dekat. Kami juga sering bermain bersama, dan jalan-jalan bersam. Saat awal kelas 10 kami memutuskan untuk berpacaran, karena kami merasa cocok dan suka satu sama lain" jelas Sakura.

"Lalu..apakah sifat Naruto-kun sejak dulu seperti itu?" Ino sangat penasaran dengan sifat Naruto saat kecil.

"Ya..begitulah sifatnya, tapi saat bersamaku ia akan menunjukkan sifatnya yang lain" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sifat yang lain" tanya serempak Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. "Apa sifatnya yang lain?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Maaf untuk hal ini aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, kalian mengerti!" Sakura menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Ya..ya..baiklah" seru Ino, Tenten dan Hinata serempak.

...

...

...

...

Terlihat seorang wanita bersurai merah muda tengah melangkah bak seorang model yang berlenggak lenggok di atas catwalk. Surai panjangnya yang tergerai bergerak seirama dengan langka anggunnya.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sport mewah bermerk _Bugatti Veyron_ berwarna merah _._ Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda sedang bersandar di bemper mobil sambil bersedekap.

Pemuda itu berpenampilan casual, dengan kemeja polos berwarna biru dengan sedikit variasi, yang terlihat pas sehingga menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sexy. Kakinya yang panjang di balut dengan celana jins berwarna hitam. Dan kacamata hitam menutupi bola mata dengan manik biru safir yang indah. Ditambah dengan surai pirang cerah bermodel potongan spike terlihat sangat cocok untuknya. 'PERFECT' itulah kata yang pas untuknya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat saat melihat Sakura hampir tiba, ia mengulurkan tangan meminta Sakura. Setelah Sakura menerima ulurannya, ia membawa Sakura ke arah kursi penumpang. Ia membukakan pintu mobil dengan senyum manis yang di tunjukkan untuk Sakura.

Sebelum memasuki mobil, Sakura memberi sekilas kecupan di bibir Naruto.

Saat Sakura telah memasuki mobil ia menutup pintu dan berjalan memutari mobil dan masuk ke bagian pengemudi.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto" ujar Sakura setelah melihat Naruto selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu dari istrinya, "Aku juga mencintaimu istriku" ujarnya sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar sang suami pirang sambil terus menampilkan senyum cerahnya.

Bugatti Veyron itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halaman kampus. Dengan menyisakan pandangan sendu dari mahasiswa dan mahasiswi karena melihat kebahagiaan Prince dan Princess kampus mereka.

"Semoga mereka selalu hidup bahagia"

...

...

...

 **End**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

A/N : Gomen...kalau endingnya gaje, semoga menghibur, arigatou...tuk yang sudah mampir membaca..

Arigatou *membungkukkan badan

Salam Dattebayeo by NamiKura10


	2. Bunga Desa

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

Pairing : NaruSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos etc.

Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!

•

•

Happy reading!^_^

•

•

•

 **"Bunga Desa"**

'Story by NamiKura10'

•

•

•

"Kalian tahu, nanti malam keluarga Haruno mengadakan pesta untuk mencarikan jodoh putrinya?"

"Maksudnya si Sakura?"

"Iya...si _Bunga Desa_ itu"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka mengadakan pesta, Kizashi-san saja hanyalah seorang petani"

"Iya...dan Mebuki-san hanyalah ibu rumah tangga, darimana mereka mendapatkan uang untuk mengadakan pesta?"

"Kalian tidak tahu ya?, kalau mereka memiliki sawah yang luas dan peternakan sapi yang banyak. Mungkin mereka menjual beberapa sawahnya untuk menga-..."

Ucapan wanita bersurai merah terhenti ketika melihat gadis bersurai pink mendekat ke stand sayur yang saat ini menjadi tempat mereka bergosip.

"Selamat pagi ibu-ibu?"

Sapa gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Selamat pagi..." balas sapa para ibu-ibu.

"Wah...belanja banyak nih?" Wanita bersurai merah berujar sinis.

"Ah...iya" jawab gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sayuran yang berada di depannya, ia tampak sibuk memilih sayuran untuk di masak hari ini.

Ibu-ibu yang berada di samping gadis itu tampak berbisik-bisik sambil memperhatikannya.

"Jadi semuanya berapa paman?" Tanyanya setelah selesai memilih sayuran. Ia harus cepat pergi, kalau tidak ingin sakit hati.

Setelah membayar, ia buru-buru mengambil tas belanjanya dan segera pergi dari sana.

Ia berjalan tergesa keluar dari pasar. Ia memutuskan pergi ke pasar dengan jalan kaki, karena jarak pasar dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Sebenarnya ia mendengar gosipan ibu-ibu tadi. 'Jadi pesta ini diadakan untuk mencarikan jodoh, aku harus bertanya kepada ayah dan ibu', ia sudah pernah mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak repot-repot mencarikan jodoh. Ia bisa mencarinya sendiri.

"Hai cantik, mau aku antar?"

"Hai,,, sendirian saja?"

"Kamu tambah cantik saja"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, banyak pemuda ataupun pria yang menggodanya. Ia acuh saja dan terus berjalan cepat, ia sudah biasa.

Mereka hanya menggodanya dengan sapaan, tak lebih. Karena mereka tahu kalau sang _bunga desa_ mereka ini sangat galak dan memiliki 'kekuatan super', jadi mereka takut babak belur. Pernah satu minggu yang lalu seorang pemuda hidung belang babak belur di hajar sang _bunga desa_ karena berani hampir melecehkannya.

Sebenarnya Sakura heran, bagaimana bisa dia di sebut sebagai _Bunga Desa_ oleh para penduduk desa Konoha tempat tinggalnya ini. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau tidak ada gadis secantik dirinya di desa ini, mangkanya ia di sebut sebagai _Bunga Desa_. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang membenci atau iri padannya karena hal itu.

Menurut Sakura sendiri, ia tidak terlalu cantik dan biasa-biasa saja. Namun ia juga merasa tersanjung karena mendapat pujian seperti itu.

…

…

…

…

"Ibu..."

Ia meletakkan tas belanjanya di atas meja makan, dan berjalan cepat mendekati sang ibu yang tengah sibuk di depan kompor.

"Ada apa sih Sakura, kenapa berteriak-teriak?"

Ia sedikit berjengit mendengar teriakkan Sakura saat dirinya fokus dengan penggorengan di depannya.

"Ibu...kenapa ibu tidak bilang padaku kalau pesta ini diadakan untuk mencari jodoh?"

Ia menatap sang ibu dengan mata berkilat tajam, ia berdiri di samping ibunya.

"Ibu sudah tidak sabar lagi sayang, lagipula pesta ini di adakan bukan hanya untuk mencari jodoh tapi juga untuk menyambut kedatangannya yang pertama kali di sini kan?"

Sakura bersemu mendengar ujaran sang ibu, 'benar juga pesta ini kan untuk menyambut kedatangannya, aku sangat merindukannya'.

"Kalian _berdua_ pasti sangat merindukannya kan?"

Mendengar godaan sang ibu, membuat Sakura semakin bersemu.

"Ibu apaan sih, tentu saja kami sangat merindukannya. Iya kan Karin?"

Ia merangkul bahu sang adik yang baru saja tiba di sampingnya.

Karin yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan sang kakak dan ibunya dari ruang tengah, memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung.

"I-iya...kami sangat merindukannya" jawab Karin.

"Tapi ibu, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Ibu tidak usah repot-repot mencarikan jodoh"

"Maaf sayang, tapi undangannya sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru desa. Jadi tidak ada jalan keluar lagi"

Sakura cemberut, ia beralih menatap sang adik "Karin-chan...apa kau setuju jika ayah dan ibu mencarikan jodoh un-..."

"A-aku setuju saja, ini demi kebahagiaan ayah dan ibu kan?" Ia yakin pilihan kedua orangtuanya sudah benar untuk kakaknya dan dirinya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Jika ini memang keputusan kedua orang tuanya yang terbaik baginya, maka ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baiklah..."

Karin membenahi kacamatanya yang melorot, ia tersenyum melihat tingkah sang kakak. "Sakura-nee tidak perlu khawatir semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ia memandang sang kakak dengan lembut.

Melihat tatapan Karin, membuat Sakura merasa tenang. 'Semoga ini yang terbaik'

…

…

…

…

"Wah...apa benar ini adikku?, kenapa bisa secantik ini?"

Karin tersipu mendapat pujian dari Sakura.

"Apaan sih"

Sakura memandang pantulan sang adik di dalam cermin. Karin terlihat cantik dengan polesan makeup tipis. Kacamatanya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Rambut merahnya di kepang dua, ia tampak seperti _gadis desa_. Memang penampilan Karin kali ini tidak hampir beda dengan penampilan seperti biasanya.

Beginilah penampilan adiknya, ia terlihat seperti gadis culun. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya, ia selalu berpenampilan modis dan kasual bak model.

Ia pernah meminta sang adik untuk mengubah penampilannya, namun dia menolak karena tidak nyaman. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi sang adik.

"Nee-chan...kenapa melamun?, sudah tidak sabar ya?"

Karin berdiri dari kursi riasnya, sehingga tampaklah ia mengenakan gaun berwarna abu-abu tanpa lengan sepanjang menutupi kakinya. Ia terlihat begitu anggun di mata Sakura.

"Nee-chan...jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku kan jadi malu" Karin mengalihkan pandang untuk menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat adik yang lahir dua tahun darinya itu, "hah...ternyata kau sudah besar ya?, baiklah kita keluar!"

Mereka berdua melangkah keluar kamar dengan bergandengan tangan.

…

…

Mereka berdua tampak kaget melihat halaman depan rumahnya di sulap bak aula hotel bintang lima, di sana sini terpasang lampu kerlap kerlip dan karangan bunga yang membuat halaman rumahnya tampak begitu mewah.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan bergandengan tangan. semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka berdua, mungkin kebanyakan pandangan tertuju pada gadis bersurai merah muda.

Sakura memang tampak begitu sempurna dengan gaun berwarna merah tanpa lengan dengan rok mengembang sepanjang menutupi kaki, surai merah mudanya yang panjang di sanggul sehingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus.

Para pemuda yang siap merebutkannya tampak memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Mereka memang hanyalah keluarga sederhana, namun demi mengadakan pesta ini mereka berani mengeluarkan uang banyak. 'Ini demi seseorang yang akan datang pertama kalinya di rumah ini atau di desa Konoha ini'.

…

…

Pesta ini di hadiri oleh banyak pemuda atau pria lajang, dan tidak sedikit pula wanita atau para gadis.

"Sakura...apa benar dia akan datang?"

Ino tampak antusias, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan _dia_.

Sakura mengangguk, "hm...tiga puluh menit lagi _dia_ akan tiba" ia tadi sempat menghubunginya, dan _dia_ bilang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

…

…

Semua pemuda atau pria yang menghadiri pesta yang bertujuan ingin menjadi jodoh untuk putri Haruno tampak berbaris karena perintah dari sang tuan Haruno.

"Sakura...jadi kamu pilih yang mana?"

Ino tampak heran melihat Sakura celingukkan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Sakura...kau mendengarku?" Ino tampak jengkel karena tak di gubris oleh Sakura.

"Nee-chan..." Karin menepuk bahu sang kakak yang berada di sampingnya dengan pelan.

"Eh...ya?" Ia tersentak merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Sakura...sudahlah _dia_ pasti datang" ujar Ino.

"Jadi...Nee-chan, menurut nee-chan siapa yang nee-chan pilih?" Karin tampak ragu harus memilih yang mana.

Sakura memperhatikan dengan jeli semua pemuda atau pria yang berbaris. 'Demi aku, mereka rela berbaris seperti itu'.

"Sakura pasti akan memilihku" ujar seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata, ia berdiri di barisan terdepan dengan ekspresi datar. Ia tampak tenang dan percaya diri kalau sang _Bunga Desa_ akan memilihnya. "Karena aku tampan, berkulit putih, seksi, tinggi dan kaya raya. Itu sudah pasti"

"Heh...percaya diri sekali kau panda, sudah pasti dia akan memilihku. Karena aku memiliki segalanya daripada kau" ujar seorang pemuda bersurai coklat gelap panjang bermanik amethyst yang berdiri di samping pemuda panda, ia berujar sinis.

"sudah pasti Sakura-chan akan memilihku, karena aku berjiwa muda" seorang pemuda berambut klimis potongan batok berujar keras sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

Semua tamu terkikik melihat tingkahnya. Sedangkan Sakura tampak jijik dengan sikap pemuda itu.

"Hn...sudah pasti Sakura akan memilihku" giliran pemuda bersurai raven bermodel pantat ayam menyombongkan diri.

"Hahh~…mendokusai" pemuda bersurai nanas tampak berdiri dengan malas, ia bosan melihat tingkah para pemuda yang menyombongkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sendiri memilih diam, ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Mata Sakura terhenti pada sosok tinggi berkulit kuning keputihan, dia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan kancing teratas terkancingkan, kemeja itu tampak melekat pas pada badannya sehingga menampakkan tubuh seksinya yang terbentuk sempurna, dia memakai kaca mata bulat dan di pipinya terdapat lingkaran hitam besar seperti tompel, surai pirangnya di sisir rapi. dia memang terlihat culun, namun juga seksi. 'Ada juga orang seksi berpenampilan culun' batin Sakura terkikik merasa lucu melihat penampilan pemuda pirang itu.

"Nee-chan...jadi siapa yang nee-chan pilih?" setelah beberapa menit, Karin memutuskan bertanya kepada kakaknya. Ia merasa sangat gugup, dan kurang yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Menurutmu yang mana?" Sakura balik bertanya pada Karin.

"Eh...emm, k-kalau menurutku pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan dan biru itu" ujar Karin gugup.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Karin yang bersemu "baiklah...nee-chan akan memilih"

Sakura melangkah dengan anggun, ia menjalankan kakinya menuju pemuda pirang culun yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Sedari tadi ia tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda culun itu, entah ia merasa familiar dengan pemuda jelek itu.

"Aku memilihmu"

Lontaran Sakura spontan membuat semua tamu terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka _bunga desa_ memilih pemuda yang jelas jauh dari mereka soal ke tampanan.

Mereka saling berbisik, bahkan ada yang memprotes kejadian ini. Bagaimana bisa dia memilih pemuda culun yang tidak memiliki tampang _handsome_ sama sekali.

Sakura tak mengindahkan kejadian itu, ia lebih memilih menatap pemuda ini dengan intens.

Tatapan yang di keluarkan manik safirnya tiba-tiba membuat dirinya kaku, ia terjerat oleh keindahan di balik kaca mata bulatnya. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, seperti perasaan rindu.

"K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Sang pemuda yang di pandang seperti itu tampak gugup.

"N-naruto?" Sakura merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari sudut matanya, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia berhambur memeluk sang pemuda dengan erat.

Para tamu di buat binggung dengan Sakura menangis lalu berhambur memeluk pemuda culun itu, dan pemuda itu membalas pelukkannya.

"Sakura...apa yang kau lakukan?, lepaskan pemuda culun itu!. Ibu tidak merestui kamu memilih pemuda ini" Mebuki terlihat berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Sakura dari pemuda culun, namun semakin ia berusaha melepaskannya semakin erat pula pelukkan Sakura.

"Tidak mau ibu, _hiks_ aku sangat merindukannya _hiks_ " terdengar sesegukkan dari suara Sakura saat berbicara.

"Biarkan saja ibu!, biar dia melepaskan rasa rindunya dulu" sang pemuda mencoba menasehati Mebuki.

"Hei...apa maksudmu?" Mebuki tersulut amarah mendengar tuturan dari pemuda culun.

"Ibu...tolong jangan marahi dia!, dia adalah Naruto-ku" Sakura mengangkat kepala meninggalkan dada bidang pemuda culun untuk menatap sang ibu.

"Naruto?" Mebuki tampak tak percaya, bukankah Naruto itu sangat tampan tapi ini.

Naruto tersenyum, ia lalu melepaskan dekapannya pada Sakura. Ia melepaskan kaca mata bulatnya dan sesuatu yang menempel di pipinya seperti tompel tadi, "aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, ibu Mebuki".

Hal itu membuat semua tamu terkejut, apalagi para gadis-gadis langsung berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaa...itu Namikaze Naruto sang actor film terkenal itu"

"Kyaaa...aku sangat mengidolakannya"

"Jadi dia sudah datang?"

Begitulah uforia para tamu ketika mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Nak Naruto kenapa kamu berpenampilan seperti tadi?" Kizashi bertanya ketika tiba di dekat mereka.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk "Ah...tadi saya tidak sempat untuk berganti, karena saya takut telat untuk sampai di sini. Jadi saya putuskan untuk ganti di sini"

"Owh...begitu, baiklah...Sakura kau antar Naruto-kun untuk berganti" titah Mebuki.

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura. Sakura tersipu mendapatkan senyum lembut dari Naruto.

"Kizashi-sama...apakah pemilihan jodoh ini sudah selesai?" Pemuda berambut nanas bertanya mewakili semua pemuda peserta pemilihan jodoh ini. Ia bertanya setelah kepergian Sakura dan Naruto.

"Maaf ya!, ada gangguan sedikit" Kizashi tersenyum kikuk, ia merasa tidak enak akibat kejadian tadi. "Pemilihan jodoh ini masih belum selesai, setelah Naruto kembali acaranya akan di mulai lagi"

"Bukankah Sakura-san sudah memilih?" Tanyanya lagi, ia tadi sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran sang actor film terkenal di pesta seperti ini.

"Tidak, sebenarnya dia-..."

"Ayahh...cepatlah kemari!" Karin berteriak memanggil sang ayah, ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan sang ayah.

"Iyaaa...ah maaf ya, aku sangat sibuk" Kizashi berlalu meninggalkan pemuda nanas itu.

'Sebenarnya apa urusan Namikaze Naruto di sini?, apakah dia juga ikut memperebutkan Sakura?. Sial...kalau begini sudah pasti dia yang akan menang'

Itulah yang saat ini ada dalam pikiran para pemuda atau pria.

…

…

Acara kembali di mulai setelah Naruto berganti penampilan, dia tampak begitu berbeda dengan tadi. Saat ini ia memakai setelan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja merah dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam, surai pirangnya di sisir rapi seperti model rambut kpop. Ia tampak begitu sempurna, sehingga membuat para gadis akan pingsan saat melihatnya.

Semua peserta tampak kembali berbaris, namun Naruto tetap berdiri di samping Sakura.

'Jika dia bukan tamu undangan atau peserta, lalu siapa dia?'

Kembali pikiran para peserta di hinggapi soal Naruto.

"Jadi Karin, menurutmu pemuda tadi adalah pilihan darimu?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

Karin mengangguk dengan pipi merona.

Sakura mengalihkan pandang ke sampingnya, ke arah Naruto "Naruto-kun...bagaimana menurutmu pemuda bersurai abu-abu biru itu?" Ia meminta saran dari Naruto.

Naruto memandang pemuda yang di tunjuk Sakura, mencoba meneliti "emm...lumayan" katanya setelah mendapat kesimpulan.

"Baiklah, aku pilih dia"

Sakura melangkah menuju pemuda yang di tunjuk Karin.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Sakura, jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat. Mereka merasa panas dingin dan merinding dengan bersamaan, mereka begitu takut tidak di pilih oleh _bunga desa_.

"Siapa namamu?" Sakura bertanya ketika langkahnya telah sampai pada pemuda yang di tunjuk Karin tadi.

Semua tampak kaget untuk yang ke dua kalinya, bagaimana bisa Sakura memilih pemuda bertaring sebelah itu. Yang memiliki ketampanan sedikit itu.

"N-namaku Suigetsu" ia terkejut, dan tidak menyangka _bunga desa_ memilihnya.

"Baiklah Suigetsu...ikutlah denganku"

Jderrr...

Bagai tersambar petir, pupus sudah harapan para pemuda. Padahal mereka sudah menyombongkan diri bahwa Sakura akan memilih salah satu dari mereka.

"Sial...bagaimana bisa pemuda bertaring sebelah itu mengalahkan aku yang tampan, seksi, tinggi dan kaya raya ini" pemuda bersurai merah tampak menggerutu.

"Diamlah panda, aku sendiri juga heran bagaimana bisa dia mengalahkan pemuda sempurna seperti aku" giliran pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang menggerutu.

"Hilang sudah jiwa mudaku" pemuda berambut klimis dengan model batok itu tampak menagis bombay.

'Hn...sudahlah, lagipula masih banyak gadis cantik selain Sakura' pemuda bersurai raven memilih pergi meninggalkan pesta.

Suigetsu melangkah mengikuti Sakura dengan ragu, ia masih tidak percaya. Tubuhnya sulit di gerakkan karena masih merasa terkejut, bahkan debar jantungnya masih berisik tidak mau berhenti.

"Karin...sebelum itu, biar ayah meng-interview pemuda ini dulu. Jadi bersabarlah!" Sakura menepuk pundak sang adik dengan senyum menggoda.

"Apaan sih" Karin bersemu mendengar godaan dari sang kakak.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Suigetsu merasa binggung dengan apa yang di katakan Sakura.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Suigetsu.

"Sakura...sudah waktunya acara selanjutnya!" Mebuki mengingatkan Sakura.

"Baiklah ibu" Sakura beralih memandang Naruto dengan tersenyum,

Naruto balas tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Dan membawanya ke atas podium.

Para tamu di buat bertanya-tanya dengan kedekatan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya mereka mempunyai hubungan apa sih?"

"Kenapa mereka terlihat dekat sekali?"

'Kenapa Sakura dan Naruto terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?, lalu aku di pilih untuk di jodohkan dengan siapa?' Suigetsu menatap Karin yang menatapnya dengan pipi bersemu, 'apa jangan-jangan?'.

"Selamat Suigetsu, kamu..kami terima sebagai calon menantu kami, atau calon istrinya Karin" ujar Kizashi dengan senyum merekah, ia bahagia karena akhirnya kedua putrinya telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing.

"APA?" Suigetsu tercengang mendengar kenyataan ini, ia akan menikah dengan gadis culun ini.

"Semuanya...mohon perhatiannya!"

Seketika semua pandangan tamu beralih dari Suigetsu yang tampak merana karena tertipu, ke arah podium yang saat ini terdapat sang _bunga desa_ dan actor film terkenal tengah berdiri bersandingan dengan bergandengan tangan. Para tamu tampak penasaran.

Sakura memandang Naruto, meminta kepastian. Naruto mengangguk memberi persetujuan.

Sakura beralih memandang para tamu "berdirinya saya di sini ingin menyampaikan sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini tidak di ketahui oleh kalian semua, bahwa-..." ia kembali memandang Naruto dengan tersenyum. "Namikaze Naruto adalah suami saya"

Penyataan Sakura sukses membuat tempat pesta menjadi bising, di sana sini terdengar sebuah bisik-bisik.

"Sebenarnya pesta ini di adakan bukan hanya untuk mencarikan jodoh untuk adik saya tapi juga untuk menyambut kedatangan suami saya untuk pertama kalinya di rumah ini maupun di desa ini"

…

"Apa?, jadi sang bunga desa sudah mempunyai suami"

"Jadi pencarian jodoh ini di lakukan untuk adik Sakura yang culun itu"

"Jika tau begini mendingan aku tidak ikut"

"Ahaha..kasian sekali pemuda itu, dia kena tipu"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para pemuda yang ikut menjadi peserta. Ada yang merasa bahagia, kecewa, sedih malahan bersyukur mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Maaf...sebenarnya kami tidak membohongi kalian semua, hanya saja kalian salah tanggap. Kalian mengira bahwa perncarian jodoh ini untuk saya namun yang sebenarnya untuk adik saya Karin. Jadi, Suigetsu aku mohon kamu tidak terpaksa menerima Karin, karena Karin begitu menyukaimu"

Suigetsu menampilkan senyum paksa "aku akan berusaha untuk membuat adik anda bahagia" ujarnya sedikit keraguan.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Suigetsu, "aku pegang janjimu".

Semoga Suigetsu bisa membahagiakan Karin, seperti dirinya yang bahagia karena memiliki Naruto.

…

…

…

 **End**

…

…

…

A/N : ahaha...gaje bingits, Gimana tanggapan kalian?, ada yang bingung?, semoga suka... arigatou untuk yang sudah mau mampir membaca...

Salam Dattebayou by NamikurNamiKura10

…

…

…

Masih berlanjut sedikit...

"kalian _berdua_ tidak merindukanku?"

Sakura tersentak merasakan sebuah lengan kekar merayap melingkari pinggangnya "anata..kau membuatku kaget tau"

"Maaf" bisiknya lirih tepat di dekat telinga Sakura. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sang istri, tangannya bergerak mengusap perut rata sang istri dengan lembut. "Apa _dia_ juga tidak merindukanku?" Bisiknya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum, tangannya bergerak membelai pipi sang suami yang berada di samping wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa _kami_ tidak merindukanmu, kau tau? _Anakmu_ ini selalu meminta diriku untuk menghubungimu" tangannya yang satu di letakkan diatas tangan lebar sang suami yang berada di perut ratanya.

"Benarkah itu permintaan _anakku,_ atau memang keinginan dirimu sendiri?" Ujarnya menggoda sang istri.

"Apaan sih, tentu saja itu permintaan anak kita. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak rindu ditinggal selama satu bulan?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu kalau tidak ingin aku cium"

Sakura masih tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian tadi. "Anata..apa menurutmu Suigetsu akan membahagiakan Karin?"

Sakura merasakan sang suami mengangguk "hm...kita lihat saja nanti" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan membalik Sakura untuk menghadap ke arahnya "apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang kita di pesta tadi?"

"Mereka cuman bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan actor terkenal seperti dirimu" Sakura mencubit gemas pipi sang suami.

Naruto mendengus "apa cuma itu saja?" Ia curiga dengan para pemuda itu yang sengaja mendekati Sakura.

"Iya sayangg...mereka hanyalah fansku, entah mengapa sejak kepulanganku satu bulan yang lalu aku menjadi terkenal di sini" ia mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher sang suami.

"Bukankah kau sudah terkenal di sini sebelum kau mengenalku?"

"Iya sih, ah...aku jadi mengingat saat pertemuan awal kita, waktu itu-..."

"Sudahlah, besok saja kau mengingatnya. Saat ini aku sangat merindukanmu" Naruto menarik Sakura untuk merapat padanya. Sehingga tubuh depan mereka menempel rapat tanpa ada cela.

"Baiklah ak-..."

Belum selesai dia menjawab, mulutnya telah di bungkam oleh bibir sang suami.

Naruto bergerak pelan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, dan intens.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" bisiknya lirih ketika melepas kecupannya. Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir sang istri yang tampak pasrah menerima perlakuannya, atau bahkan menikmati. Kecupannya berubah menjadi pagutan saat melihat sang istri sudah mulai terbuai, ia menekan, menjilat dan mengigit kecil bibir sang istri dengan mesra.

Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dengan sang istri, semenjak satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu.

Ini semua karena pekerjaannya, ia harus meninggalkan sang istri selama satu bulan untuk menyelesaikan syuting filmnya. Ia tidak bisa mengajak sang istri karena dirinya tengah hamil muda.

Karena hal itu, ia memutuskan untuk menitipkan istrinya di rumah mertuanya. Di rumah orang tuanya sendiri, dia akan merasa nyaman.

Begitulah suaminya, dia sangat overprotective. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya, dia selalu membuatnya aman dan terlindungi.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak menyangka, gadis desa seperti dirinya bisa menikah dengan seorang actor film terkenal.

Semua berawal dari ia mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di Tokyo University, ia mengenal suaminya dari sana.

Waktu itu Ia tidak tahu jika Naruto adalah seorang actor film terkenal, ia mengenal Naruto dari sahabatnya. Sahabatnya adalah kekasih dari sahabat Naruto, sedangkan ia dan Naruto berbeda fakultas.

Setelah lama kami menjalin hubungan persahabatan, di akhir semester Naruto menembaknya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Siapa coba yang akan menolak seorang actor tampan yang menembaknya, memintanya untuk kekasihnya.

Setelah hampir dua tahun kami berpacaran, akhirnya kamipun memutuskan untuk menikah. Pernikahan kami di adakan secara sederhana dan tertutup, yang hanya di hadiri oleh keluarga dari kedua belah pihak saja.

Naruto tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan pernikahan kami, hanya saja dia tidak ingin diriku terlibat scandal kehidupan selebritis. Katanya ini semua hanya sementara, jika sudah waktunya tiba, dia akan mengungkapkannya sendiri.

Ia percaya kepada suaminya, bahwa yang di lakukan suaminya untuknya karena dia begitu mencintainya.

Ya beginilah, kehidupan sebenarnya seorang _Bunga Desa_.

…

…

 **Owari**

…

…


	3. Pena Merah Muda

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

Pairing : NaruSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, Typos, Boring, Mainstream etc.

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

 **"Pena Merah Muda"**

•

•

•

Tarikan nafas dalam menjadi awal ia memulai kehidupannya kembali di kota kelahirannya, Tokyo. Kota yang selama dua belas tahun ia tinggalkan demi sebuah kewajiban.

Hidup sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga pebisnis memang tidak mudah, kita di haruskan untuk menempuh pendidikan yang mampu membuat kita layak untuk menjadi generasi berikutnya demi memajukan usaha keluarga. Bahkan kita akan di tuntut untuk mencari pendidikan yang lebih baik walaupun harus di luar negeri.

Inggris, tempat di mana ia menghabiskan waktu dua belas tahun untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang super layak demi _kewajibannya_ itu.

Kepergiannya tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya dua minggu yang lalu ia resmi lulus sebagai sarjana bisnis di _University of Oxford_ pada usianya yang menginjak dua puluh lima tahun, ia lulus dengan mendapat nilai sempurna.

Siapa yang dapat menyangka, usahanya berbuah dengan manis. Memang benar, usaha akan berbuah manis jika kita berkorban. Ia telah berkorban banyak demi semua yang ia dapatkan saat ini, seperti meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Ia memang meninggalkannya, tapi bukan berarti ia melupakannya.

Selama dua belas tahun ia menahan rasa rindu dengan kampung halaman. Ia merindukan segalanya tentang Tokyo, ia rindu dengan rumahnya, masakan sang ibu, orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan... yang ia _cintai_.

Namun sekarang rasa rindu itu akan terhapuskan, karena ia telah kembali untuk memulai hidupnya di kota kelahirannya ini.

"Selamat datang di Tokyo, Naruto- _sama_. Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah dua belas tahun anda pergi?"

Tidak ada suara ataupun gerakan yang berarti, namun sebuah gerakan kecil pada sudut bibirnya yang menanjak naik sudah sedikit dapat menjelaskan pertanyaan Yamato, pria itu memperhatikannya dari kaca spion di depannya. Namun ia mengerutkan dahi, tertanda tak mengerti dengan _senyum_ itu. Apakah senyum itu tertuju padanya ataukah hal lain?, ia tak mengerti. Atau mungkin... tuan mudanya ini tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan?.

"Kau jangan berfikir selama dua belas tahun aku meninggalkan Jepang, bukan berarti aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Yamato sedikit tersentak, bagaimana sang tuan muda tahu apa yang ada dalam fikirannya. "Ah.. saya kira anda telah lupa dengan bahasa Jepang, ahaha." Ia tertawa ringan, ia begitu malu dengan apa yang di fikirkannya.

Dua belas tahun... memang waktu yang lama, tapi bukan berarti ia lupa dengan bahasa aslinya. Ia mengelengkan kepala, melihat tingkah sopir pribadi keluarganya ini, 'ternyata masih tetap sama' ramah dan... polos.

'Apakah _dia_ juga masih tetap sama?'.

…

…

"Sakura- _san..._ "

Pemilik nama itu menoleh, seiring dengan surai merah muda panjangnya bergerak menyibak seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya. Ujung bibirnya menanjak membentuk sebuah kurva lengkungan yang membuat pipi rampingnya melesung, manik _emerald_ nya memancarkan sinar kehangatan yang mampu membuat siapapun nyaman.

"Ya..?!" Sebuah kata pendek mengalun lembut dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya, ia menujukannya kepada ke tiga gadis yang menatapnya dengan penuh binar.

"Kami mohon berilah tanda tanganmu!"

Sakura menghela nafas. Bukan karena sukar atau marah, tapi karena bahagia. Lagi-lagi ia harus menuliskan sebuah bentuk tulisan yang membuat siapapun yang menyukainya bahagia, atau bahkan sampai histeris ketika mereka telah mendapatkannya.

"Baiklah.." ia tersenyum manis ketika mengatakannya, ia tidak ingin membuat _fans_ nya bersedih atau malah meninggalkannya.

Dengan semangat ketiga gadis itu pun bergegas membuka tas mereka masing-masing, untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang nanti akan mereka berikan kepada Sakura untuk di tanda tangani.

"Ini-..." gadis bersurai coklat memberikan sebuah buku novel berjudul **The Pink Pen** kepada Sakura, "tapi maaf Sakura- _san_. Saya tidak membawa pena," dari raut wajahnya dia tampak sedih.

"Ah...aku juga tidak bawa," Sahut teman si gadis bersurai coklat. Mereka bertiga tidak ada yang membawa pena, lalu bagaimana mereka membawa buku tanpa adanya pena?. Itu karena mereka baru membeli buku itu dari toko buku.

Mereka memang tidak menduga, jika mereka akan bertemu sang _idola_. Niatnya, mereka bertiga hendak memburu diskon besar-besaran di mall ini. Namun malahan mereka mendapati sang _idola_ juga berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka, mereka pun tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Meminta tanda tangan dari sang _penulis novel terkenal_ , lalu meminta foto bersama. Namun jika tanpa adanya pena, bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan?.

Bukannya prihatin, malahan Sakura tersenyum melihat ketiga gadis itu bersedih. "Jangan bersedih, aku bawa pena kok. Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Sebagai seorang penulis novel, bukan berarti Sakura akan menulis di setiap tempat. Ia selalu membawa pena karena tuntutan profesinya yang lain, yaitu sebagai seorang _dokter_.

Ia memang memiliki dua profesi, yaitu sebagai dokter dan penulis novel. Sebenarnya Ia lebih menyukai profesinya sebagai penulis novel, karena itu memang cita-citanya. Ia tak menyangka, usahanya selama iniberhasil. Sekarang ia adalah seorang penulis novel terkenal, bahkan novel kelimanya yang berjudul **The Pink Pen** baru saja rilis satu bulan kemarin sudah terjual sepuluh ribu copy, ini adalah rekor untuknya. Ia tidak menyangka banyak yang menyukai novel ini.

Novel yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan nyatanya dengan sebuah _pena merah muda_ , pena istimewa yang di berikan oleh seseorang yang begitu _istimewa_.

"Pena ini?, apakah pena ini yang anda maksudkan dalam buku novel ini?" Seketika, ketiga gadis itu menjadi heboh setelah Sakura mengeluarkan penanya.

Inginnya ia menggunakan pena biasanya, namun entah kemana penanya itu?. Ia rasa, penanya telah tertinggal di meja kerjanya. Jadi.. terpaksa ia menggunakan pena kesayangannya ini.

Sakura tersenyum di sertai anggukkan kepala di sela tangannya sibuk menorehkan sebuah tulisan abstrak di bagian sampul depan buku novel karyanya, sebuah tanda tangan spesial darinya.

Memang benar, inilah pena yang ia ceritakan dalam buku novelnya bahkan menjadi judulnya. Sebuah pena merah muda yang _langkah_ , mungkin... hanya dirinya yang memiliki. Pena ini bukan hanya sekedar pena, karena pena ini di desain dengan begitu mewah nan elegan. Tak hanya itu, pena ini juga memiliki keistimewaan yang lain yaitu sebagai penyemangatnya. Karena pena ini, ia selalu mengingat _seseorang_ yang telah memberikannya. Orang yang telah dua belas tahun meninggalkannya, orang yang begitu _special_ di hatinya.

"Sudah selesai."

Tiga buku novel telah tertoreh oleh tanda tangannya, tugasnya pun selesai. Ia pun hendak memasukkan kembali penanya ke tempat aman, namun lengannya di cekal.

"Boleh kami melihatnya sebentar?" Si gadis bersurai coklat menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil menatap Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ nya, ia begitu ingin melihat pena itu secara detail.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, untuk hal ini ia kurang yakin. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan penanya, lecet atau mungkin di bawa kabur. Ayolah... ini adalah pena kesayangannya, ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. "Baiklah..." sekeras apapun hatinya, siapa yang tidak luluh di pandang seperti itu. Yang terpenting mereka hanya ingin melihatnya bukan memegangnya.

" _Forehead..._ "

Tak hanya Sakura, ketiga _fans_ nya juga ikut tersentak mendengar sebuah teriakkan nyaring dari seorang wanita. Teriakkannya begitu keras bak sebuah terompet yang di tiup di depan _microphone_ , sehingga membuat gendang telinga berdengung.

" _Forehead_ , apa kau memang berniat membuatku jamuran menunggu di depan pintu mall?. Kau tau?, aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam. Dan kau malah enak-enakan di-..."

Baru sampai, Ino langsung menyerang Sakura dengan omelannya. Siapa coba yang tidak kesal? Menunggu selama satu jam, apalagi ia sangat membenci yang namanya menunggu.

"Kau tau?, di dalam sudah banyak yang menyerbu. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak kebagian?, pokoknya-..."

Masih dengan omelannya, Ino menarik lengan Sakura dengan paksa. Menyeretnya meninggalkan ketiga _fans_ nya, ia tidak ingin kehabisan barang bagus nan murah. Ayolah... siapa yang tidak ingin _diskon_?.

"O-oke... tapi lepaskan tanganku dulu!, aku mau memasukkan penaku dulu."

Di tengah langkah mereka menuju pintu masuk mall, Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman maut Ino.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku mengerti, pena itu sangat berarti untukmu."

Dengan wajah sebalnya, Ino terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan sahabat sedari SMAnya itu memasukkan kembali pena berharganya itu.

Sakura menyengir, ia pun bergegas memasukkan pena berharganya dalam tas. Namun saking terburunya, ia memasukkan penanya tanpa melihat dan tanpa sadar pena itu meleset melewati lubang tasnya dan terjatuh di atas lantai paving.

"Baiklah.. ayo!"

Mereka kembali beranjak, Sakura melangkah riang beriringan dengan Ino tanpa merasa kehilangan.

Pena merah muda itu tergeletak dengan naasnya di atas lantai paving, terkadang hampir sebuah kaki menginjaknya. Namun terjadi sebuah keajaiban, pena itu selalu terselamatkan. Mungkin... pena itu juga memiliki kekuatan istimewa?.

…

…

 **Ckrek..**

Naruto menjauhkan kamera DSLRnya dan mengamati hasil jepretannya. Cukup bagus, sebuah pemandangan mall besar dengan banyak pengunjung. Ia memotretnya tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga benda-benda kecil pun tampak jelas dalam foto hasil jepretannya.

Ini adalah _hobby_ nya, sejak ia berumur delapan tahun ia sangat suka memotret. Hingga pada umur dua belas tahun ayahnya membelikan kamera ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ia begitu bahagia, sampai ia selalu membawanya kemana-mana bahkan memotret segalanya.

Dan... mall ini adalah pijakan keduanya setelah bandara sebagai awal ia memulai hidupnya kembali di Jepang, jadi ia harus mengabadikannya.

Ia tahu, mungkin nanti saat ia tiba di rumah... sang ibu tidak akan mengampuninya. Salahkan sendiri matanya, terpesona dan ingin mampir sejenak untuk mengabadikannya.

Naruto menajamkan pandangannya pada hasil jepretannya, sampai-sampai sebuah kerutan tercipta di dahinya. Ia begitu penasaran dengan sebuah objek kecil yang bersinar terkena terpaan sinar matahari, benda itu tampak berwarna merah muda. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, sesekali ia mengawasi jepretannya dan juga tempat di halaman mall itu. Benda itu tampak bersinar di dekat taman yang berada di luar halaman mall, ia pun menghampiri tempat itu.

"Benda ini?"

Ia membulatkan mata, tangannya terjulur ke bawah hendak mengambil benda itu. Setelah dapat, ia mengamati benda itu dengan seksama.

"Pena ini?" Ia bergumam, dengan tatapan tak percaya ia layangkan pada benda itu. "Apa mungkin _dia_..?" Ia mengalihkan pandang ke dalam mall, dan berfikir untuk mencari seseorang pemilik pena itu di dalam sana. "Semoga _dia_ masih di sana?" Kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar meninggalkan taman untuk menuju ke dalam mall besar itu.

Di tempat keduanya ia berpijak di Jepang, ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan sesuatu yang _special_ dalam hidupnya. Semoga saja ia akan bertemu dengan _dia_.

…

…

"Ino.. apa ini bagus untukku?"

Sakura menunjukkan sebuah _mini dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna _soft pink_ pada Ino. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, ia begitu tertarik untuk membelinya.

Ino memperhatikannya dengan begitu detail, "Emm... sebaiknya kau coba dulu deh!" Ia belum dapat menentukan jika belum di coba.

"Baiklah.." Sakura berbalik dengan membawa baju itu menuju ruang ganti.

…

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto yang telah memasuki dalam mall memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia melihat di sebuah toko baju terdapat banyak pengunjung, tak hanya perempuan namun juga ada pengunjung laki-laki di dalam sana. "Apa mungkin _dia_ di dalam sana?, sebaiknya aku periksa ke sana."

Naruto begitu yakin jika _dia_ ada di dalam mall ini, ia pun tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang selalu mengisi hatinya.

Bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di Inggris, namun tak sekalipun ada yang dapat menggantikannya. Karena _dia_ begitu _special._

Naruto mencari _dia_ dengan mengingat ciri khasnya yang begitu ketara, _dia_ begitu berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Surainya-lah yang membuatnya begitu berbeda, dengan warna _soft pink_ alaminya yang tidak di miliki kebanyakan orang. Mungkin karena _itu_ lah, pencariannya akan menjadi mudah.

Naruto mengerakkan kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari di sela-sela banyak orang yang saling berdesakan berebut sebuah diskonan. Di rasa tak menemukannya, ia pun memilih berpindah tempat. Ia melangkah mudur dengan masih mengerakkan kepalanya, namun tanpa sengaja punggungnya menabrak seseorang. Ia pun berbalik menghadap orang itu, tampaklah sesosok wanita bersurai pirang bergaya _ponytail_ tengah menatapnya dengan geram.

"Ah... _sorry."_

Hanya kata singkat, dan ia pun kembali mencari.

Namun wanita itu tampak heran dengan sebuah benda yang di pegang pria itu, ia merasa tidak asing dengan benda itu. "Hei... tunggu!" Ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, karena kata sahabat _pinky_ nya hanya dia yang memiliki benda itu.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kembali menghadap si wanita pirang, "ya?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa benda itu milikmu?" Ia begitu penasaran tentang hal itu.

Naruto merasa heran dengan apa yang di pertanyakan wanita itu, "apa maksudmu?" Ia tidak ingin langsung memberitahunya karena ingin tahu apa hubungannya wanita ini dengan _pena merah muda_ ini. 'Apa mungkin wanita ini mengenal _dia_?'

Ino menghela nafas, "pena yang kau bawa. Apa itu milikmu?" Tanyanya kembali dengan tatapan curiga.

"A-..." mulutnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sebuah kata namun terbungkam seketika oleh suara handphonenya, "maaf.. aku permisi." Ia memasukkan pena itu ke dalam saku blezernya, dan memilih menyingkir untuk mengangkat telepon.

Ino memandang punggung Naruto yang menjauh dengan curiga, "apa mungkin pena itu milik Sakura?".

"Ino... bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tepat saat Naruto menyingkir, Sakura baru saja kembali dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan _mini dress_ yang tadi ia tunjukkan kepada sahabat pirangnya itu.

Sakura menyeringit melihat Ino terdiam memperhatikan pintu keluar toko, "Ino... kau mendengarku?"

Ino tersentak, ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangnya menghadap Sakura. "Eh... Sakura.."

"Kau kenapa?"

'Apa mungkin aku harus menanyakannya kepada Sakura?, tapii… belum tentu hanya Sakura yang memiliki pena itu kan?. Atau mungkin pria tadi sengaja memesan pena yang mirip dengan milik Sakura, ya... mungkin saja begitu.'

"Hei... ada apa sih?" Sakura begitu heran melihat sahabat pirangnya ini tiba-tiba melamun.

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa." Ia tidak ingin di pusingkan dengan masalah tadi, saat ini waktunya untuk mereka _refreshing_. "Wah...baju ini sangat cocok untukmu."

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan membelinya."

…

 _"Naruto... kau kemana saja? Kami sudah menunggumu di rumah, dan kau malah-..."_

Naruto menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga, suara ibunya terdengar seperti terompet yang membuat telinganya jebol. Sudah bisa di pastikan, di rumah nanti ia akan habis. "Ah...Kaa- _san_ , maaf. Tadi...ada sedikit kendala di jalan. Jadi...sedikit terlambat, ahaha..." demi sebuah keselamatannya, tak apa-apa kan kalau sedikit membuat kebohongan kecil.

 _"Oke... Kaa-san maklumi, tapi kau harus cepat sampai di rumah sekarang juga! Titik."_

 **Tutt...tutt..tutt...**

Berakhirnya pembicaraan berakhir pula sambungan telepon, sang ibu terdengar marah dan ia tidak ingin kemarahan sang ibu meningkat. Jadi... ia harus cepat sampai di rumah tepat waktu.

Naruto menghela nafas, "hahh~…mungkin besok saja aku akan mencari _dia_ kembali." Ia pun melangkah meninggalkan mall besar itu.

…

…

Matanya melebar, mulutnya bergetar, helaan nafasnya terdengar putus-putus dan tangannya terkepal. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, harus segera ia keluarkan.

"Kyaaaa..."

Ia mengeluarkannya dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai kedua pipinya basah akibat air matanya mengalir dengan paksa.

Keadaan sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu tampak berantakan. Bantal berbalut sarung bermotif bunga sakura tergeletak di atas lantai, _badcover_ merah muda tersibak tak berbentuk di atas ranjang _super queen size_ , lalu beberapa isi tas berhamburan di atas lantai. Sedangkan si pelaku tampak duduk meringkuk menyembunyikan wajah sembab nan kusutnya di kedua belah lututnya yang tertekuk, punggungnya menempel pada sisi ranjangnya. Ia tampak kacau.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Tangisannya dapat menjelaskan keadaannya yang terlihat menyedihkan, ia sangat _kehilangan_.

"Di mana _kau_?, kenapa _kau_ menghilang?. Aku harus mencarimu kemana lagi?, _hiks...hiks..._ "

Ia bingung harus mencarinya kemana lagi, ia sudah lelah.

Ia mengangkat wajah, sehingga tampaklah wajah menyedihkan itu. Manik _emerald_ nya bergulir mengawasi sekitar ruangan itu, semuanya tampak kacau.

"Hiks...hiks..." Ia pun kembali menangis. "Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?, aku telah berjanji untuk menjaganya dengan baik. _Pena_ yang membuatku mengingatnya selalu, sekarang telah hilang. Aku harus mencarinya di manaa... _hiks..hiks..._ " kesedihannya pun semakin bertambah.

 **Cklek...**

" _Forehe-..._ astaga...ada apa ini?" Ino membulatkan mata melihat isi kamar Sakura yang tampak berantakan. Ia pun beralih memandang Sakura, dan semakin di buat terkejut dengan keadaan sahabat _pinky_ nya itu. Ia pun mengambil langkah seribu mendekati sang sahabat, "kau kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan cemas.

"Hiks...hiks..." Sakura menjawab dengan tangisannya.

"Sakura... cepat jelaskan padaku! Ada apa ini?" Ino semakin di buat cemas.

"Dia..di-dia...telah hilang... _hiks..hiks..._ "

"Apa maksudmu dia? Bicaralah yang jelas!" Ino menuntut Sakura dengan geregetan.

"Pena kesayanganku telah hilangg... _hiks..hiks..._ "

"APA?" Ino berteriak dengan keras, ia begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Sebab Sakura selalu menjaga pena kesayangannya itu dengan baik, dan tidak pernah sekalipun hilang. Namun ia jadi ingat sesuatu, "jangan-jangan..."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino dengan cepat, "jangan-jangan apa?" Tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Pria bule tadi... yang membawa penamu."

"Apa...bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Sakura begitu terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa penanya berada di tangan orang lain? Padahal ia sudah menyimpannya dengan baik. "Jangan-jangan tadi..." ia menatap Ino dengan tajam, "ini semua gara-gara kau" ia menuding Ino dengan tajamnya.

Ino melotot menatap Sakura, "kenapa aku?" Ia tidak terima di tuduh seperti itu.

"Ya...ini semua gara-gara kau _pig,_ gara-gara kau penaku hilang. Kau menarikku begitu saja dan membuat penaku terjatuh, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia menuntut Ino dengan mutlak dan tidak ingin di bantah.

"A-apa...kenapa aku, itu semua karena kau-..." Ino menghentikan perkataannya ketika mendapat pelototan dari Sakura, jika terus di lanjutkan sudah pasti ia akan kalah. "O-oke...aku akan bertanggung jawab, kau puas?!" Lebih baik ia mengalah.

Sakura mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah sambil mengeluarkan seringainya, "bagus..aku beri kau waktu satu minggu, jika kau tidak mendapatkan penaku. Maka kau harus membuatkan pena yang sama persis dengan penaku yang hilang, kau mengerti?" Ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hahh~…baiklah..." Ino hanya bisa pasrah, semoga saja ia bisa menemukan pria itu.

'Maafkan aku Naruto! Aku berjanji akan menemukan pena itu kembali. Semoga pena itu bisa di temukan, karena tanpa pena itu aku merasa kehilanganmu. Naruto'

…

…

"Pena ini masih sama seperti saat aku baru memberikannya pada _dia_ " ujung bibir tipisnya terangkat membetuk sebuah senyuman manis, "pasti... _dia_ merawatnya dengan baik. Terima kasih Sakura- _Chan_ , karena kau telah menjaga pena ini dengan baik." Ia begitu bahagia melihatnya.

"Nar..."

"Naru..."

"Naruto..."

Ia tersentak kemudian menoleh ke asal suara, "ah...Nagato- _Nii._ Ada apa?" Ia menatap Nagato dengan linglung.

Nagato mendengus, ia lalu mengambil langkah mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk di atas sofa di dalam kamarnya. "Kau kenapa?, kenapa kau melamun sambil tersenyum begitu?" Ia mengambil tempat di samping Naruto.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa?" Dustanya mencoba mengelak.

"Jangan membodohiku, aku ini sepupumu. Sejak kecil kita selalu bermain bersama, dan aku sudah hafal bagaimana dirimu. Ayolah..ceritakan padaku!"

'Mungkin...Nagato- _Nii_ tau tentang Sakura, apa sebaiknya aku tanya padanya?' Ia tengah bergelut dengan otaknya, dan keputusannya... 'baiklah...aku akan coba bertanya kepada Nagato- _Nii,_ mungkin dia bisa membantuku.'

"Nagato- _Nii..._ apa kau tau tentang Sakura Haruno saat ini?"

Nagato sempat heran, namun sejurus ia tersenyum. "Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?" Tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

"Sudahlah...jawab saja!" Naruto menuntut dengan sebal.

"Baiklah...baiklah...dia sekarang adalah seorang kepala rumah sakit **Tokyo City** dan juga seorang...penulis novel."

"Apa...penulis novel?" Naruto begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka, Sakura akan menjadi seorang penulis novel. 'Selamat Sakura...akhirnya kau berhasil.'

Sebenarnya Sakura memang sangat menyukai membaca dan menulis apalagi ia bercita-cita menjadi penulis novel terkenal, ia tahu itu semua karena ia adalah sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Waktu SD, Sakura pernah memenangkan lomba membuat cerita pendek. Dan waktu SMP kelas satu ia juga pernah memenangkan lomba membuat novel dengan mendapat juara satu, ia memang sangat pandai membuat cerita. Dia pernah mengatakan padanya, karena mendapat dukungan darinya dia begitu semangat dalam menulis. Namun saat dua belas tahun yang lalu, terpaksa ia harus meninggalkannya karena sebuah tuntutan. Saat itu ia dan Sakura tengah duduk di bangku kelas delapan, ia masih ingat waktu itu. Sakura tampak tidak rela melepaskannya, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Lalu sebelum satu hari keberangkatannya ke Inggris, ia memberikan sebuah kenang-kenangan kepada Sakura. Kenang-kenangan itu adalah _pena merah muda_ ini. Jauh-jauh hari ia sengaja memesan dan mendesain pena ini khusus untuk Sakura, dan memberikannya di saat kepergiannya. Karena ia tahu Sakura sangat suka menulis. Dan ia berpesan pada Sakura, _'jangan pernah putus asa dalam menulis! karena aku yakin kau bisa. Meskipun aku pergi, tapi aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Jika kau merindukanku dan butuh sebuah dukungan, tataplah pena ini dan bayangkan diriku yang selalu mendukungmu. Kau jangan pernah menyerah Sakura-_ Chan _, yakinlah! Karena aku akan selalu mendukungmu.'_ Meskipun kami berada di tanah yang berbeda, tetapi aku tidak pernah lelah untuk mendukungnya. Dan akhinya... _dia_ berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Naruto...kau mendengarku?"

Naruto kembali tersentak, "ah...ya. Aku mendengarmu, jadi...dia seorang dokter?" Ternyata _dia_ juga berhasil menyakinkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hm...dia menjadi kepala rumah sakit."

"Hebat. Akhirnya dia berhasil, aku bangga mendengarnya."

Nagato menyeringit, tak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan sepupunya ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tersenyum, "dia telah berhasil mengapai citanya. Dan juga berhasil membuat keluarganya bangga, dia memang hebat."

"Owh... memangnya apa cita-citanya, menulis novel atau dokter?" Tanya Nagato masih tidak mengerti.

"Menjadi penulis novel adalah cita-citanya, dan dokter adalah tuntutan keluarganya."

"Owh..." Nagato hanya dapat ber'oh'ria mendengar cerita Naruto.

'Jadi...dia menjadi kepala rumah sakit **Tokyo City** , baiklah...besok aku akan menemuinya.' Naruto begitu bahagia akhirnya ia akan bertemu kembali dengan orang _special_ nya.

Tiba-tiba ingatan Nagato kembali, "ya ampun..aku lupa, tadi aku di suruh bibi Kushina untuk memanggilmu turun untuk makan malam. Ayo sebaiknya kita segera turun, aku tidak ingin kena jitakkan maut ibumu itu." Nagato bangkit dari sofa, tak lupa ia juga menarik Naruto untuk ikut.

"Baiklah...baiklah..aku akan menyimpan ini dulu."

…

…

"Rumah sakit **Tokyo City** , itu dia."

Di seberang jalan sana, berdiri sebuah bangunan bertingkat lima. Sudah jelas di sana tertulis rumah sakit **Tokyo City** , dan ia akan kesana.

Naruto kembali menutup kaca mobilnya, ia pun menjalankan mobilnya hendak menuju gedung itu.

"Ah...sial, kenapa macet sekali sih. Lebih baik ku parkirkan mobilku di sini saja."

Memang, hari senin adalah hari terpadat dari biasanya. Entah mengapa, setiap hari senin selalu terjadi kemacetan.

"Eh...itu Sakura 'kan?" Baru keluar dari mobilnya, Naruto melihat Sakura keluar dari dalam taksi. "SAKURA..." ia tahu ini konyol, namun karena rasa bahagiannya tanpa sadar ia berteriak memanggilnya. Antara ia dan Sakura terhalang oleh jalanan yang luas, mana mungkin Sakura mendengarnya.

Namun Sakura merasa kalau ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia celingukkan setelah kepergian taksi yang di tumpanginya. Serasa tak ada yang memanggil, ia pun berbalik menuju gerbang masuk rumah sakit.

"SAKURA..." Melihat Sakura berbalik, ia kembali berteriak. Bahkan kakinya mulai melangkah lebar nan cepat, namun saat sampai di pinggir jalan terpaksa ia menghentikannya. Ia lihat Sakura terus melangkah memasuki gerbang. Ia pun semakin gelapan, ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Sakura lagi.

Dengan nekat, ia berlari menyebrangi jalan dan memaksa semua kendaraan yang hendak lewat untuk berhenti.

Sebelum sampai di pinggir jalan, ia kembali berteriak. "SAKURA..." ia berusaha menghentikan Sakura.

Dan berhasil. Sakura menoleh dan mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya, kali ini terdengar jelas.

"SAKURA..."

Ia membulatkan mata ketika mengetahui si pelaku. Di sana di tengah jalan berdiri seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan mengenakan sebuah kemeja biru dengan di balut blezer berwarna hitam dan celana kain berwarna senada, pria itu tampak berbeda dengan yang _dulu_.

Mereka saling terpaku dengan perubahan meraka, dan saling melemparkan senyum kebahagian dan kerinduan.

 **Tinn...tinn...tinn...**

Sakura tersadar dari keterpakuannya, ia berlari menghampiri Naruto ketika melihat sebuah truk berjalan cepat dari arah kiri Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto, tampak masih tenggelam dalam keterpakuannya.

"NARUTOOO...AWASS..."

 **Brukk...**

Semua orang yang berada di dekat lokasi kejadian tampak berlari menghampiri si korban. Sedangkan si pelaku terus menjalankan truknya tanpa rasa bersalah.

…

…

…

…

…

"Bagaimana...apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Tenanglah! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Huhh~…syukurlah." Sakura menghela nafas lega, syukurlah Naruto hanya terkena luka lecet di dahinya akibat tergores jalanan aspal. "Dasar _bakaa..._ apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Bagaimana kalau kau tertabrak hah?" Ia memukul-mukul lengan Naruto dengan ringan, ia begitu kesal dengan tindakan pria itu. Untung saja ia berhasil menariknya, menyelamatkannya dari maut yang tidak di inginkan.

Naruto berusaha menghindar namun tidak bisa, karena ia tengah berbaring di atas ranjang pasien. Ia tahu kalau ia memang salah dan pantas mendapatkan ini dari Sakura, ia memang ceroboh.

"Aww...o-oke maafkan aku! Kau tau? Tadi itu aku terpaku kecantikanmu tau, jadi...aku tidak mendengar suara truk itu. Aww... _please..._ hentikan ini! Kau membuatku bertambah sakit." Di sela menghindar, ia juga berusaha menghentikan Sakura dengan perkataannya.

Dan... berhasil, Sakura menghentikan pukulannya. Tangan terkepalnya mengambang di udara, sedangkan wajahnya tampak terhiasi dengan rona merah tipis. Mulutnya kaku dan membisu, bahkan sesuatu dalam dadanya berdentum dengan kerasnya bak sebuah drum yang di tabuh. Dan anehnya juga tiba-tiba badannya bergetar dan bulu kuduknya meremang, ia merasakan perasaan bahagia yang sangat saat mendengar sebuah pujian atau mungkin...pengakuan tidak sengaja yang di lontarkan _sahabat_ lamanya ini. 'Aku merasakannya kembali' innernya bersorak penuh kegembiraan.

Pantas saja, selama dua belas tahun ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini bila berdekatan dengan seorang pria. Karena Naruto selalu memenuhi otak dan hatinya, tidak ada yang bisa mengantikan sosok itu.

Awalnya ia dan Naruto hanyalah sahabat sedari SD sampai SMP, dan ia menganggap Naruto hanya sekedar sahabat. Namun anggapannya berubah, di saat ia mulai merasakan yang namanya CINTA. Ia mulai merasakannya saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun, ia jatuh cinta kepada sahabat karibnya. Naruto Namikaze.

Ia mengenal Naruto sebagai sosok periang, ramah, peduli, dan baik hati. Namun tidak hanya itu saja sih, Naruto orangnya juga sangat jahil. Pokoknya Naruto itu segalanya baginya.

Ia tak menyangka, Naruto yang dulunya hanyalah bocah ingusan namun memiliki otak yang lumayan sekarang menjadi sosok pria tampan nan menawan dan juga keren, bahkan otaknya pun semakin encer juga.

"Hei...kau kenapa?"

Suara baritone Naruto menyadarkannya, ia pun bergerak cepat berbalik memunggungi Naruto dengan ekspresi malunya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa." Mungkin Naruto akan sadar dengan sikapnya ini setelah mendengar suaranya yang bergetar.

Benar saja, sekarang ini Naruto tengah menyeringai. Ia bermaksud menggoda Sakura lebih jauh, "hei...kau tersipu dengan perkataanku? Ayo jujur saja!" Ia berujar dengan nada jahil.

"Apaan sih?..enggak lah, mana mungkin aku tersipu dengan perkataanmu itu." Ia mengelak dengan galak.

"Jujur saja! Aku sudah jujur padamu, dan sekarang kau harus jujur padaku."

Nada itu terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Sakura, ia pun tidak tahan lagi. Dengan wajah kesalnya, ia kembali berbalik menghadap Naruto yang terduduk di atas ranjang dengan tatapan horornya. "Berani sekali kau menggodaku seperti itu."

Naruto memudarkan seringainya ketika melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang tadi tampak manis dan sekarang berubah menjadi horor, jujur.. ia sedikit takut melihatnya. "O-oke... maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan mengejekmu lagi, _piece._ " Ia menampilkan senyum paksa plus menunjukkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf v.

Sakura menghela nafas, mencoba meredakan kemarahannya. "Ternyata kau tidak berubah, masih bersikap sama, jahil." Ujarnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Naruto menyengir, "kau juga. Masih sama seperti dulu, suka marah."

"Itu karena kau yang menjahiliku duluan." Sewotnya.

Naruto menatap Sakura yang tengah cemberut dengan senyum manis, "ternyata kita masih sama seperti dulu ya?, aku begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini." Nadanya terdengar serius.

Sakura merubah bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman, "iya..aku juga merindukannya."

"Lalu...apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Ia bertanya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh...eum..." Sakura berekspresi seperti tengah berfikir, "apa ya...menurutmu...aku terlihat merindukanmu tidak?" Sengaja ia membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Mana aku tau, kau yang merasakannya bukan aku."

Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto mengambek, wajah tampan itu tampak lucu jika tengah cemberut. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di dekat telinga Naruto dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat Naruto merona samar.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah hilang dari fikiranku."

Naruto tersenyum simpul, ia berbalik menatap Sakura yang berada dekat dengannya. Ia mengambil kedua tangan Sakura dan memaksanya untuk duduk di atas ranjang berhadapan dengannya, "bahkan kau tidak tau, bagaimana rasa rinduku padamu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkanmu, kita memang bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu?" Dengan polosnya Sakura bertanya.

"Kau tau? Di zaman seperti sekarang ini, kita bisa berhubungan meskipun kita berada dalam negara berbeda. Dengan menggunakan email, kau pasti memilikinya kan?. Sudah pasti karena kebodohan kita ini, kita menderita selama dua belas karena menahan rasa rindu. Kita memang bodoh kan?"

"Tidak...aku tidak bodoh, kau yang bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak meminta emailku?" Sakura tidak suka jika harus dikatai bodoh.

Naruto mendengus, "oke..oke..Aku yang bodoh karena lupa meminta emailmu, sekarang lupakan itu!. Aku ingin tanya serius padamu, apa kau sudah memiliki pasangan?" Kedua manik _sapphire blue_ Naruto menatap kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura dengan intens.

"Belum.." jawab Sakura dengan polos, sambil terus tengelam dalam keindahan kedua manik Naruto.

"Kalau begitu..maukah kau menemaniku seumur hidupmu, agar kita tidak pernah lagi merasakan kerinduan yang amat dalam. Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku, menemaniku di setiap waktu. Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku selamanya. Jadi..maukah kau mengarungi masa depan bersamaku?"

Ia tak butuh yang namanya pacaran, toh..mereka bisa saja pacaran setelah menikah. Dan...itu lebih baik. Lagipula, ia telah menyiapkan segalanya. Ia jamin Sakura akan hidup layak setelah menikah dengannya, semuanya telah ia siapkan sebelum ia pulang ke Jepang. Apa lagi yang Sakura butuhkan darinya, harta? Cinta? Atau kasih sayang?. Sudah pasti ia akan memberikan itu semua kepada Sakura. Dan juga..umur mereka sudah tidak muda lagi, sudah sepantasnya untuk membina rumah tangga.

Sakura terdiam, ia masih mencerna semua perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

Memang benar, selama ini ia mencintai Naruto. Tapi...apa tidak perlu mencoba pendekatan dulu? Jujur, ia sedikit canggung karena setelah dua belas tahun berpisah. Lagi pula...apa ia pantas untuk Naruto? Ia telah mengingkari janjinya kepada Naruto untuk menjaga pena pemberiannya.

"Naruto...apa aku ini pantas untukmu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?"

"B-bukan begitu, tapi...aku telah mengingkari janji kita."

"Janji yang mana?" Naruto lupa tentang hal itu.

"Pena merah muda, kau menyuruhku menjaganya. Namun aku telah menghilangkannya." Sakura menunduk, ia menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Namun tiba-tiba pena itu muncul di depan wajahnya, ia pun segera mengangkat wajah menatap Naruto dengan tak percaya. "Pena ini?"

Naruto tersenyum, "karena pena ini yang membawaku padamu. Pena ini...yang membuat kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan, walaupun...selama dua belas tahun kita berjauhan. Karena pena ini, kau selalu menjaga hatimu. Karena pena ini, kau bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dan...karena pena ini, kita akan bersatu. Jika kau mau menerimaku?!"

Sakura merasa lega, ternyata pena kesayangannya berada pada orang yang tepat. "J-jadi...pena ini ada padamu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "hm...aku menemukan pena ini di halaman mall. Bagaimana bisa pena ini tergeletak di sana?"

Sakura menyengir, "maaf! Aku tidak sengaja. Aku sangat sedih saat tau pena itu hilang, karena pena itu begitu berarti untukku. Tapi syukurlah, ternyata pena itu aman karena ada padamu."

"Hahh~…okelah, jadi apa jawabanmu?" Naruto kembali menatap Sakura dengan serius.

Sakura kembali di buat terdiam. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan, tapi kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk menerima. Apa karena ia takut kehilangan cita-citanya?.

Naruto mengerti dengan keraguan Sakura, "jadi...kau tidak menerimaku? Baiklah tak apa, aku bisa memakluminya." Naruto melepas genggamannya dan berbalik memutar badan memunggungi Sakura, ia tidak ingin memaksa. Bila ini memang ini nasibnya, mau bagaimana lagi?.

"B-bukan itu maksudku, a-aku mau. Tapi..apa aku pantas untukmu?, aku ini seorang dokter dan penulis novel. Apa kamu tidak takut kalau aku akan mengabaikanmu atau tidak bisa melayanimu dengan baik?" Naruto salah faham, bukan ia menolak tapi ia ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia percaya Naruto tidak akan melarangnya untuk terus berkarya, namun ia hanya kurang percaya diri tentang hal itu.

Naruto tersenyum, ia kembali berbalik menatap Sakura dengan teduh. "Aku mengerti dengan kesibukanmu, aku pun juga akan sangat sibuk. Aku akan coba mengerti dengan keadaanmu, dan kuharap kau juga bisa mengerti keadaanku." Ia memang belum yakin tentang hal itu, namun mana ia tahu jika belum di jalani. "Jadi..kau mau?"

Sakura mengangguk, tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatinya setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia percaya dengan Naruto. "Hm...aku mau."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia menarik Sakura membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura- _Chan_ , sejak dulu sampai sekarang."

Kelopak lentiknya terpejam, bibirnya melengkung ke atas dengan lebar. Ia begitu bahagia, tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bersatu dengan Naruto. Cinta pertama dan akhirnya, "aku juga sangat mencintaimu Naruto- _Kun_ , juga sejak dulu sampai sekarang."

Beberapa menit mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dalam dekapan, mencoba menguarkan rasa rindu yang selama ini bersarang. Perlahan, mereka melepaskan dekapan. Saling menatap dengan lembut, dan saling berbagi senyum manis. Keduanya tampak bersemu, namun semu Sakura lebih pekat.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?"

"B-belum." Sakura menjawab dengan grogi.

"Kalau begitu kita sama, mau mencobanya?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Sakura, sampai dahi mereka berbenturan dan melekat.

"Eum..." Sakura mengulum senyum malu, ia mengangguk kecil di sela dahi mereka bertaut. Perlahan ia menutup kelopak matanya di rasa hembusan nafas Naruto menerpa ujung hidungnya.

Naruto tersenyum, ia mendekatkan bibirnya lebih dekat dengan bibir Sakura. Sampai hidung mereka saling bergesekkan.

 **Cup..**

Berdebar-debar, bulu kuduk meremang dan rasa bergejolak. Itu yang mereka rasakan saat bibir mereka saling berbenturan, rasanya begitu manis dan memabukkan.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, namun beralih menjadi sebuah pagutan mesra yang mengairahkan. Naruto yang mendominasi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, beginikah rasanya berciuman. Ia memang sering melihat sahabatnya di Inggris melakukan hal ini, namun waktu itu ia sama sekali tidak tertarik melakukannya. Walaupun waktu itu banyak gadis yang ingin mencicipi bibir sexynya. Namun mungkin setelah ini... ia akan ketagihan untuk melakukannya bersama Sakura.

Sakura sendiri merasakan hal yang sama, ia tidak tahu jika berciuman itu sangat menyenangkan.

 **Cklek...**

"Sak-... aww..." Ino kembali berbalik sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan, "maaf. Apa aku mengganggu?" Ia begitu malu karena memergokki dua orang yang tengah berciuman panas.

Seketika Naruto dan Sakura melepaskan pagutan mereka dengan paksa. Sakura tampak merona dengan pekat karena malu dan sedikit kesal karena di ganggu, sedangkan Naruto pun sama.

"A-ada apa kau mencariku?" Sakura bertanya dengan mulut bergetar karena malu.

Ino berbalik menghadap Sakura, namun ia terkejut melihat pria yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang bersama Sakura atau pria yang telah berciuman dengan Sakura. "Kau..?" Mata melotot melihat pria itu, ia lalu mengambil langkah cepat menghampiri mereka. "Kau yang mengambil pena Sakura kan?, cepat kembalikan!" Ia menuding Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap heran Ino yang tiba-tiba marah kepadanya.

Sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman lagi, Sakura segera bertindak. "I-ino...pena itu sudah ada padaku lagi, lihat!" Sakura menunjukkan penanya kepada Ino.

Ino bernafas lega, "Oke...jadi, aku tidak perlu mengantinya kan?"

Sakura mengeleng, ia tahu sahabat pirangnya ini tidak akan bisa mengantinya. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau mencariku?" Kedatangan Ino tiba-tiba telah menganggu kemesraannya dengan Naruto.

"Tapi...kalian memiliki hubungan apa?, aku lihat kalian cukup akrab. Bahkan sampai berciuman..." Ino sengaja menggoda mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sakura.

Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, Sakura segera menyeret Ino ke pojok ruangan. "Ino...dia adalah pria yang sering aku ceritakan padamu, kau ingat namanya kan?" Sakura mengatakannya dengan suara rendah agar Naruto tak mendengarnya.

"Owhh...jadi dia Naruto Namikaze, tampan juga. Jadi...kalian sudah bersatu nih?"

"Ya..begitulah. ayo aku kenalkan padanya!" Sakura menyeret Ino kembali menuju Naruto. "Naruto...perkenalkan Ino Yamanaka teman dekatku." Ia memperkenalkan Ino di saat ia sampai di dekat Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dengan paksa, dan membalas jabatan itu. "Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal." Balas Ino dengan senyum ramah.

"Jadi...ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Ah...aku cuma mau menyerahkan berkas ini, baiklah..aku pergi dulu. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya lagi, bye." Dengan tampang tak berdosanya, Ino keluar ruangan itu setelah menyerahkan berkas itu pada Sakura dan tak lupa ia juga menutup pintunya.

Naruto dan Sakura menghela nafas secara bersamaan, mereka lalu saling pandang dan tertawa kemudian. Mereka mentertawakan kecerobohan mereka, karena tidak mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Ya...mau di apakan lagi, toh sudah terjadi. Lagipula mereka akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan itu atau bahkan lebih dari itu nanti.

Mungkin karena sebuah _pena merah muda_ akhirnya Sakura dapat mengapai semua yang ia inginkan, cita-citanya dan juga cintanya.

…

…

…

 **END**

…

…

…

A/N : Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan isi cerita, karakter dan kejadian dalam cerita ini. Dan atas kelebihan dan kekuarangannya mohon di maafkan. Piece..V...

Semoga menghibur ya...!

Mohon kritikan dan sarannya, atau mungkin sequel..? Review...please...!

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


End file.
